


Mixing business and pleasure

by Myulalie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec centric, Alec has self-worth issues, First Times, Little Mermaid Vibes, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic Bond, Strangers to Lovers, Virgin Shadowhunter Energy, and insecurities, curse, it goes without saying considering the deal he made with magnus, light angst i guess, magic deal, poor unfortunate shadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie
Summary: Alec has to go to the Seelie Queen herself and strike a deal, release Jace from the curse in exchange of… what, exactly? He has nothing to offer.Magnus Bane is the warlock who grants wishes. His father is a Prince of Hell after all, the demon of lust… maybe Alec has something to offer then.“Our deal was about your first times. The Seelie Queen hinted at your feelings,” Magnus finally speaks, gently. “and those I have no right to claim.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 112
Kudos: 505





	1. July

**Author's Note:**

> You can tweet me at **#myulalie**!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... You probably expect smut. I expected smut, with a plot like this one. There definitely is smut at some point. But the story is more about first times, what virginity means to some people. I tried to convey the fact that Alec goes into this willingly. He's aware of what he's giving up and he doesn't mind because it's not precious to him but you can definitely argue that consent is dubious here, no matter how kind and sweet Magnus is and what Alec thinks he gets out of their deal. 
> 
> You are warned, don't read if it makes you uncomfortable, be safe people ♥
> 
>   
> 

“The Seelie Queen cursed me.” 

Alec’s arrow goes flying. He doesn’t need to look at it to know it embedded itself deep at the center of his target and glowers at Jace instead, internally reaching for their bond. Nothing feels out of the ordinary but Alec has an inkling it might be linked to the curse. He blinks, exhales through his nose and stares the other man down, taking in the flowers in his hair and dried grass on his jacket. 

“I don’t care what you did. Tell me what _she_ did.”  
“Well…” Jace shuffles his feet. “I don’t know.”  
“Then how do you know she cursed you?” Alec asks, frowning.  
“Well she told me and I… can’t feel anything.”

Jace shrugs and Alec realizes he’s not lying. It doesn’t bother him because it _can’t_. He wonders why Jace is telling him in the first place and shrugs on his bow, adjusting the quiver strapped to his shoulder before punching his parabatai. His knuckles grind against Jace’s annoyingly perfect cheekbones and he registers pain but only his own. 

“What was that for?” Jace stumbles back.

He works his jaw and wipes his mouth but Alec can tell it’s out of habit, to make sure nothing’s broken. The blond pushes his hair back, revealing mismatched, empty eyes. Alec grits his teeth and doesn’t reply because he’s not sure if he was testing out a theory or blowing off some steam. He considers their options instead, wondering what’s the best course of action. 

The training room is empty and moonlight pours down the window, the glorious outline of an angel lying down on the marble floors. Alec is careful not to step on Raziel as he paces the room but Jace has no such qualms when he moves front of him, blocking his nervous path and throwing a shadow on the radiant reflection of the stained-glass windows.

“We can’t tell anyone.” Alec mumbles, trying to side-step him.  
“Why?”

Alec stares at him in disbelief and lets out a bitter laugh. Jace doesn’t know the meaning of consequences, never did because whatever The Clave could come up with would not even graze the horrors he was put through as a child. The curse keeps him from feeling anything but growing up, Alec already wondered if he even could. 

“Go ahead. Tell everyone,” he sneers. “they’ll be overjoyed with a Shadowhunter turned into a machine.”

There is some truth in that and Alec hates the lack of reaction from his parabatai, Jace’s face remains still, neither hard nor soft. He tries to tell himself that the curse is the least of his worries for now, Jace is alive and it’s all that matters. There is no deadline, no impending doom, they have time to find a cure.

  
  


Alec realizes his mistake when he is called to his mother’s office the following morning. The Institute remains cool and welcoming even in the heat of summer and the room feels almost cold as he walks in. Maryse sits with her back straight, hands folded over the paperwork spread out on the sturdy desk. Her hair is tied back so far behind her head he wants to wince but he straightens his back instead and widens his stance. She doesn’t bother with greetings and the already bare room grows colder still.

“Where were you when the Seelie Queen cursed your parabatai?”  
“Here.” 

She raises an eyebrow and he wants to slam his head on the desk, pass out and be done with this already. Jace ran off to get laid and they both know it. Whether Alec followed to do the same or remained at the Institute, it would look bad. He’s too old to fool around, too old for not having run around already. 

“You will fix this, Alec.” 

He nods and waits for her dismissal. This, is the reason he didn’t want Jace to tell anyone. Alec would have looked for a cure on his own and knowing his mother considers him _responsible_ for what happened… It’s better when she doesn’t hear about these things.

He stumbles unto Clary and her blackened hands as he leaves his mother’s office. She cowers from him, ever afraid of other Shadowhunters because she can’t draw runes anymore or defend herself and The Clave won’t let her leave the Institute. She helps around the kitchen and takes care of mundanes who witnessed something they shouldn’t have seen.

There are rumors within the Institute, about a warlock who grants wishes. Clary turned to him when her mother disappeared and gave away her talent for drawing to save her mother life. 

Alec ignores her and stalks towards the library, flicking through books about the Seelie Court and every curse known to mankind. The library has a bold, almost regal look about it as bookshelves corner him every where he goes, towering above his already tall frame.He likes the play of light and darkness in the room, books whispering words of wisdom to him and bringing some joy to his life since he learned to read. 

The room is quiet, his steps the only sound among the bookshelves. He feels his parabatai bond, ever so still, a lake at night and the unseen depths of Jace’s feelings, missing, emptiness he hates. For all the times when Alec, growing up, wondered if his parabatai felt anything, he remembers the fierce emotions, recklessness and unrelenting waves of bravery in the face of danger. This, now, is unbearable.

He snaps the book he’s holding shut and puts it back with dusty tomes and whispering pages. None of the other Shadowhunters look at him when he leaves the library in a hurry. There is only one thing he can do, really. Alec has to go to the Seelie Queen herself and strike deal, release Jace from the curse in exchange of… what, exactly? He has nothing to offer. 

Alec storms into his bedroom, grabbing his tablet from his desk and slumping on his bed. He logs onto the Institute’s database, scrolling through every report of a curse, anything about the magic of the fey. Heat seeps into his room at night and he tosses and turn on his bed, desperate to come up with a cure for Jace’s affliction. When he reads about the Seelie Queen’s old rivalry with the High Warlock of Brooklyn some nights later, he opens every file available on Magnus Bane thinking that if someone stands a chance against her, it might be him. 

Magnus Bane is the warlock who grants wishes. Alec frowns and his fingers linger on the screen, tracing a Greater Demon’s name. Asmodeus, no wonder Magnus Bane holds his own against the Seelie Queen. His father is a Prince of Hell after all, the demon of lust… maybe Alec has something to offer then. 

He doesn’t act on it immediately though. Alec bides his time, goes on patrol with his siblings and watches Clary’s blackened hands, learns about Lydia who gave away her wedding jewelry to harden her heart and forget about her late fiancé. Many Shadowhunters have dealt with Magnus Bane at one point or another, he realizes.

It takes one look at Jace to make up his mind. Alec can’t stand the sight of his parabatai, colder than the marble floor he’s lying on after yet another sparring session. The stained-glass windows spread around them, colorful feathers brushing Jace’s heaving chest and Alec’s burning eyes. Jace doesn’t even have the drive to win like he used to and Alec fears a mission might go wrong because Jace doesn’t _feel_ like fighting with all his might.

  
  


He treks to Brooklyn and walks up rickety stairs, clenching his fists when he has to move past a spider. Eight eyes follow him on the landing and he knocks on the door of the penthouse that shouldn’t really exist in the abandoned building. Alec bites his lip and promptly forgets about it when the door opens.

Magnus Bane is everything he has seen on the photos and more. Aquamarine fabric simmers on his body like water and bright suns burn in his gaze. He gives Alec a once over and gestures for him to come in, heading towards a drink cart to pour himself a cocktail. Alec walks in gingerly, comes face to face with a Greek statue and looks away from a painting of a very naked young man that looks a lot like the warlock in front of him. 

“What can I do for you, Alec?”  
“How do you know my name?” 

The other man turns around, raising his eyebrows and takes a sip of his drink. Alec swallows and gestures in the empty space between them, not daring to take a step further onto the tiger stripped carpet.

“I need to ask you something. It’s about my brother.”

Magnus sprawls on an armchair as Alec tells him about the curse, perking up at the mention of the Seelie Queen. He crosses his legs and knocks the drink back, setting the glass on a nearby table. Magnus is colorful, with a certain sense of elegance to each of his gestures yet the harshness of stone, no matter how precious. The warm glow of street lights pours through the bay window and into the room and Alec glances at the other man again.

“I can lift the curse, for the right price. It won’t cost much.”  
“Name it.” Alec says with more confidence than he feels and his heart clenches in his chest.  
“You.” 

Their eyes meet and the sun in Magnus’ gaze burns Alec’s cheeks. The warlock knows and it takes a lot out of Alec not to look away. Jace is his brother, his parabatai and Alec came here with every intention to bargain his virginity. If anything, that Magnus is aware of that fact makes things easier for him. 

“You’ll have to be more specific.” He replies evenly. 

A slow smile stretches Magnus’ lips, reveals his teeth and kohl weights heavily on his slanted eyes. He pads out of the armchair and up to Alec with bright eyes, circling him and their arms brush. The Shadowhunter shivers and stays put even as the other man hovers behind him. 

“But I want everything.” Magnus purrs.  
“I know you trick your clients, I won’t sign anything until I am aware of what, exactly, I’m giving up.”

Magnus steps back at that and his eyes darken as he stares Alec down. 

“I didn’t _trick_ anyone. If someone couldn’t pay the price, I took what they should have given me in the first place.”  
“Like Clary’s hands?”  
“Dear Clarissa sent her mother to retrieve her ability to draw once they were reunited. You can’t go back on a contract, she paid the unfortunate price of trying to make a fool of me.” 

Alec snaps his mouth shut and swallows the scathing reply on the tip of his tongue. Angering a warlock is foolish and Magnus is the only one he can turn to. The other man nods approvingly and moves closer again.

“I want your first times, the tingle of your skin when I touch you, your heart threatening to burst out of your chest.”  
“These are hardly first times.” Alec whispers, licking his lips.  
“They are with me.”

Magnus meets his eyes, studies him until Alec looks away and struts across the room as though they came to an agreement. He snaps his fingers and a stack of papers appears on a side table, scrolling script darkening the page as he draws up a contract. 

“How will you know you have everything? What if one day I give another first time away, one you didn’t collect, to someone else?”  
“Well, if you want to give me your first born...” Magnus twirls his fingers.  
“No.”  
“Fine, let’s say all your firsts over a certain amount of time. If you have anything left to give away later it won’t be a breach of our contract.”  
“Can you lift the curse as soon as I sign the contract?” Alec asks, frowning.  
“Can you hold your part of the deal as soon as you sign it?” Magnus replies. 

Alec stops to consider it and sighs upon realizing that it doesn’t matter. He moves closer instead and looks over the contract. He doesn’t notice any loophole and knows there is no negotiating the type of first times the warlock is looking for. 

“One year?” Magnus suggests.  
“One _month_.” Alec stresses.  
“Nine.”  
“Three.” He argues again.  
“Six.” 

The High Warlock pouts and Alec agrees reluctantly, thinking that as much as he wants to get it over with there is no use in rushing. He needs time, if he doesn’t want to fall headfirst into a loophole. 

Magnus signs with a flourish and hands the pen to Alec, who bites his lip and reads over the contract one last time before signing. The pen draws blood from his finger and it flickers with magic, healing him instantly. Magnus claps his hands and rolls the paper neatly, banishing it with other contracts.

“I will come by the Institute tomorrow and lift the curse.” 

Alec glances at him, takes in glittering cheekbones and burning suns in his eyes. He considers waiting till the next day to hold his part of the deal and realizes with a start that as long as he doesn’t mention it, nobody will know what he relinquished for Magnus’ services. Except if the High Warlock takes what’s rightfully his in front of the entire Institute. Alec closes his eyes, breathing in and feels his heart stuttering in his chest.

He tilts his head and presses his lips against Magnus’. The other man moans as the bond settles between them and magic pours out of Alec, fueling the warlock’s powers. Alec doesn’t know what to do with his hands and flexes his fingers until Magnus breaks away and the light in his eyes dims. 

“It’s a pleasure doing business with you, Alexander.” 

Alec gasps as magic tugs at his chest, cradles his surprise upon hearing his name spoken in such a way. Magnus looks like he wants to reach out and his hand hovers between them before the warlock shakes his head and brings it back to his side.

“We’ll have to be careful not to exhaust you.” He says instead and Alec blushes.

Magnus walks him out and Alec ducks the spider lurking near the banister, wondering what he’s going to tell his mother and Jace when they ask about the price to pay. It will have to be believable and explain his frequent visits to Magnus for the next six months. Maybe he’ll tell them the High Warlock asked for his assistance and leave it at that, he muses.

  
  


The Institute is quiet in the mornings as most Shadowhunters come back from patrol in the early hours. Raziel watches over him from the stained-glass window, glorious radiance and an open heart Alec has always felt an ardent attachment to. The Angel watches over him indeed and Alec uses the time to blow off some steam in the training room, dancing among colorful reflections on the marble floor as he circles the punching bag. He can feel Magnus’ presence the moment he walks into the room and stills, sweat dripping down his naked back.

The blue of Magnus’ pants fits in with the colorful stained-glass windows. Magic flutters away from him, feeding the warlock’s powers already because Alec is not used to people ogling him. He turns to face Magnus, feeling self-conscious as the other man drags his burning eyes down his chest. Alec walks past him and shrugs on his hoodie, reaching for the zipper to cover himself up. 

“Don’t be greedy darling.” Magnus purrs.  
“Not here.” 

Magnus pouts and Alec ignores him, texting his parabatai to find out where he is. The warlock follows him through the Institute and Alec knocks on Jace’s door feeling nervous, the other man hovering behind his shoulder until Jace opens the door. The blond frowns at the sight of Magnus but lets them in and Alec gestures for Magnus to do his thing.

“He’s going to lift the curse.” 

Jace sits down on the bed, adjusting his thigh holster and waits patiently as Magnus goes through a complicated series of twitches and twirls of his fingers. The room lights up in orange as he pulls the curse out of Jace. Alec’s eyes widen and he tenses as his parabatai slumps on the bed. Magnus traps the curse in a glass jar and banishes it, preening a little. 

“Man that hurts.” Jace moans from the bed. 

Emotions flood their bond and Alec sighs in relief, sagging a little against the wall. Jace’s room is neat and tidy, nothing like Alec’s and even Magnus looks around with interest. Their eyes meet as Jace sits up and the warlock fiddles with the cuffs of his gray blazer, black patterns swirling on the fabric. 

“You should go to the infirmary for a check-up.” Alec tells his parabatai. 

Jace nods and Alec hesitates in the corridor, watching him go. Magnus clears his throat and the Shadowhunter glances at him from the corner of his eyes, breath catching because the warlock took his blazer off, revealing the shimmering shirt underneath. Magnus grins and Alec hurries to his room, ushering him inside before someone witnesses the nature of their arrangement. Magnus doesn’t seem to mind, buzzing with power.

“Your friend should stay away from the Seelie Queen for a while.” He advises.  
“Hopefully he learned his lesson.” Alec mumbles. 

His bedroom is a mess, with books piled up in the corners and his gear hanging from every available surface. It’s the first time he invited someone inside that wasn’t his immediate family and he wonders if Magnus can get high from the amount of magic pouring out of Alec, the way he can exhaust himself from it. 

“Do you… require more or is this enough for today?”  
“Well, since you offered, I would like to try something. Gimme your hand?” 

Magnus holds his own hand out and Alec glances at him, raising an eyebrow before placing his hand on the other man’s. The bond strengthens instantly and magic courses through his veins because Alec never held hands with a man like him. He tenses and jerks with the power radiating from Magnus, who grins. 

“Always a pleasure doing business with you, Alexander.”

He snaps his fingers and a phone number appears on the Shadowhunter’s forearm. Magnus winks, letting go of Alec’s hand and heading for the door. He throws one last look over his shoulder, as though assessing Alec got the hint and decides he didn’t.

“Call me.”

  
  


Alec calls indeed, if only because it’s another first he’s supposed to give away. Magnus picks up after the third ring and he’s breathless, feeding off Alec’s energy even from a distance. The Shadowhunter presses the palm of his hand against his chest, inhaling deeply as his heart stutters against his rib cage.

“Alexander, darling you have the most wonderful timing.” Magnus purrs through the receiver.  
“Do I?”  
“Yes, this power boost is exactly what I needed for my client.”  
“Could we work out a schedule so that it comes in handy to you and I have a cover story for my relatives?” Alec jumps at the opportunity.  
“What do you suggest?” 

He doesn’t ask why but Magnus probably knows already, Alec can tell from the drawl of the warlock’s voice. And Alec wonders, because it’s not the deal he’s ashamed of, so much than his private life that he doesn’t want to display. Most people can tell that he isn’t experienced and while some appreciate his respect for traditions, others belittle him. Alec is proud to say he was able to use his virginity to his advantage, doesn’t mind about it all that much. 

“I provide assistance for whatever spell you perform.” 

Magnus hums and Alec paces the training room, swinging a staff back and forth as he waits for the warlock’s reply. The Institute is asleep still and Raziel watches over him, wings spread on the stained-glass windows. It’s a reminder to bring lightness and joy to his life, sometimes, whenever he can. Alec and his siblings tend to leave for patrol at dusk and while Jace and Isabelle go out partying afterwards, Alec has always been the responsible one. He has been awoken in the wee hours of the morning either as back up for the patrols till dawn or by his siblings crawling back into their beds. 

“Send me your patrol times and I’ll make sure I save exhausting clients for when you’re free.” Magnus finally sighs.  
“Thank you.” 

He forwards his schedule to the warlock as soon as they hang up and drops back into his usual stance, swinging the staff and spinning on his heels. Alec likes training in the morning and doesn’t expect his parabatai to join him until midday. Maryse sometimes stops by to go over minute details in his reports but she has left him alone since Jace was released from the curse. 

He catches sight of Clary ushering a few mundanes inside the Institute as he leaves the training room, her blackened hands hidden away. The mundanes look, fortunately, unharmed but disoriented and he helps one of them into the infirmary, glancing at the red haired girl. She doesn’t look at him and Alec remembers what Magnus said. Clary doesn’t spend much time with her mother since their reunion. 

“What happened?”  
“Faeries seem to go out more these days, they got caught in the Seelie Court last night.” Clary explains.

He wonders if Jocelyn feels guilty of the deal her daughter made with the High Warlock in order to retrieve her. Robert walks in to interrogate the mundanes and Alec ducks out with a nod to his father before his mother comes in as well. If they angered the Seelie Queen she’ll question his decision and even though he thinks, at least hopes he was right to hire Magnus, he wouldn’t put it past his mother to complain because the way Alec released Jace from the curse led to more conflict with the Seelie Court. Nevermind that Jace was at the core of this very conflict.


	2. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“It’s a pleasure doing business with you, Alexander.”_
> 
> Alec bargained his virginity and all his first times to release Jace from his curse. For the next six months, he's at the beck and call of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscriptions lead the way for my Muse to come back to me, comments help me grow my writing wings, kudos make my heart swell and bookmarks keep me grounded so thank you so much for the encouraging response to the first chapter ♥

Magnus asks Alec to drop by when he’s healing the alpha of the New York pack and the Shadowhunter barges in, wondering what happened. A man he never met is laid on the High Warlock’s couch, bleeding out and Magnus falters, magic flooding from his fingertips to the werewolf’s chest. Alec’s heart misses a beat and Magnus’ head snaps towards him, immediately feeding on his concern for him, a warlock.

Alec hurries to his side, sliding an arm around his waist to support him and Magnus relaxes into his touch, fueled by their bond. The glow of his magic grows brighter and the man on the couch convulses, eyes snapping open. His wounds disappear and Magnus sags in Alec’s arms as the werewolf loses consciousness again. Alec cradles Magnus to his chest, looking him over for injuries and the warlock looks up to him, twin eclipses in his gaze as black eats the sun away from his eyes. 

“Magnus? You still with me?” Alec breathes and magic flickers out of him again.

It’s the first time he spoke the other man’s name. Magnus regains some color with the energy flitting between them, feeding off the bond. Alec’s eyes drop to his see-through tunic, golden threads woven with sheer burgundy fabric and he licks his lips when he realizes, for the first time, that he’s not alone in this. Somehow, it escaped his notice that Magnus might collect his first times, but that also means Alec will get a taste of something he never had and never thought he would have a taste of either. 

“Well if you keep looking at me like that I’m sure I’ll be as good as new in a moment.” Magnus quips.

Alec tears his eyes away from the glimpses of the other man’s caramel skin under his shirt. Lust is a powerful thing and he’s surprised Magnus doesn’t have more of a reputation as a Lothario. He can probably perform rituals other warlocks only dream of. 

Magnus stirs and Alec lets go of him, checking on the unconscious werewolf. He must have challenged the previous alpha and barely made it alive. Magnus gestures lazily and the body floats out of the couch and into a guest room, the warlock following. Alec sits up and glances at the blood stained couch, hesitating before standing up to search for a washcloth. Magnus finds him in the kitchen, ready to dip it into cold water and the other man frowns, banishing everything away.

“It’s very kind of you Alexander but this is not part of our contract.”  
“I just wanted to help.” Alec shrugs.  
“Well, I’m not opposed to another boost in order to clean up this mess.” 

Alec glances at him, only now noticing that Magnus is wearing jeans. A smile blooms on the warlock’s lips at the attention and he gives a twirl, sparks flying from his fingertips. The bond thrums with Alec’s open interest, something he never allowed himself to indulge in until this very moment and he grips the edge of the sink, wondering what he can give the warlock that doesn’t involve less clothes and more embarrassment than he can handle for now. 

“Can I offer you a drink?” Magnus says and Alec frowns.  
“Sure.” 

They walk into the leaving room and unto the tiger stripped carpet, stopping near the bay window as Magnus pours their drinks. Smoke erupts from the cocktail the moment Alec touches the glass and Magnus preens. Golden eye shadow sparkles along his slanted eyes as he snaps his fingers and leftover magic dissipates. It’s the first time Alec accepted a drink from someone. 

“Even the most mundane things...” Alec mutters.  
“You could look at me and feel… let’s say… anger for the first time and it would fuel my powers. Of course, lust will have more lasting effects but virgin energy is so potent, I can’t let go of even the smallest tingle and not berate myself for wasting something so precious.”

Magnus sips the golden liquid in his glass and smiles as Alec winces from the strength of his own cocktail. Alec considers this instead of drinking again, saving time before alcohol burns down his throat. He remembers Magnus arguing that even Alec losing his breath over the warlock would be a first with _him_. 

“Technically speaking, anything you do with a stranger would be a first time.” 

Summer has been relinquishing its hold on the city recently but the sky lights up in deed red still, a field of poppies falling asleep before dusk. Alec enjoys his cool, restful sleep, enjoys the last short hunts of the year before the long winter nights. Magnus nods slowly, waiting for what’s bound to come up next. Alec doesn’t think he disappoints when words tumble out of his lips and he takes a mouthful of alcohol, the cocktail bitter on his tongue. 

“Then why don’t you… sleep with all your clients?”  
“I need money and favors go a long way. Plus, I don’t practice dark magic. Not only consent is essential, but I also have to be… willing.”

And Alec can relate. He didn’t mind giving his virginity away because it doesn’t matter much to him and deep down, he knew this might be his only chance to get a taste of the forbidden. Magnus smiles, somehow sad as though he knows exactly what Alec is thinking. When he falls asleep on the magically clean couch later that night, he doesn’t regret spending time with the other man and sparks dance out of his chest, disappearing further into the loft.

  
  


Alec doesn’t wait for the alpha of the New York pack to recover before he goes back to the Institute. He has things to do, siblings to check on, patrols to go to. He meets with Magnus too, after particularly taxing days for the warlock. Which is why, or maybe how, he ends up at The Hotel Dumort as the city bathes in a sea of blood and the sun drops from the sky. Magnus has been called in for a Writ of Transmutation and they walk in without a word to each other. Alec isn’t sure he’s here to help Magnus or as a Clave official.

He follows the warlock into the derelict hotel, surprised as it proves quite modern inside. Magnus almost looks more out of date, with his dark clothes, than the ballroom they walk through and Alec misses the vibrant colors the other man usually wears. The waist coat and muddy brown pants make everything more severe, as though Magnus wants to disappear instead of gathering all the attention in the room.

Alec focuses on the shimmering scarf wrapped around his neck as they come face to face with a vampire who doesn’t look much older than Alec, if not younger. The Shadowhunter knows it doesn’t mean anything with immortals though and nods, keeping close to Magnus. 

“You brought a friend.” The vampire drawls.  
“Where is the fledging?” Magnus doesn’t grace him with a reply.

He sounds bored and Alec cannot see his face but the vampire scowls and turns around, leading the way to the basement of the hotel. Alec falls into step next to Magnus, impressed with the minimalist décor. Everything is sleek and polished, glass tables and leather couches. There isn’t a speck of dust even when they reach the holding cell in which the fledging has been locked up. 

“Camille turned him but… he says he was stuck in the faerie realm and she got him out of the Seelie Court.” The vampire glances at Alec as he speaks.  
“Sounds like Camille, adding fuel to the fire.” Magnus agrees. 

Alec frowns. Camille Belcourt is the head of the vampire clan of New York. She should know better than to get involved with the Seelie Court. If she thrives in conflict and discord, Alec needs to report her. He can tell there is a story here too, Magnus is tense as he pours magic into a paper and the vampire stays on the look out next to them. The young man in the cell keeps putting his glasses on and taking them off, unused to his vampire senses. 

“What’s your name?” Magnus asks the fledging.  
“Simon Lewis.” 

Magnus hands him the Writ of Transmutation to sign and Alec fills the name away for later, just in case. Magnus retrieves it once Simon is done and Alec watches as he hands it to the vampire that greeted them, silent agreement passing between Magnus and him. Alec doesn’t mention it as they leave the hotel a moment later without bumping into anyone. Magnus looks shaken though and breathes in deeply as soon as they walk into the street. 

“Come on, let’s grab something to eat.” Alec says against his better judgment. 

Magnus startles and gives him a once over before nodding. He takes them on a sort of date at an Ethiopian restaurant and the normalcy of it all is almost enough for Alec to forget about their deal. Magic sparkles between them when Magnus holds something out for him to try though and sparks erupt from their hands as Alec fights him as they get up to pay for their meal. It’s ridiculous but Magnus is buzzing with unspent energy by the time he opens a portal for Alec. 

The Shadowhunter hesitates before going through, because the thought that he could get used to this crosses his mind and he hurries through the Institute, knocking on Isabelle’s door. He needs to talk to someone about his deal with the High Warlock, before it gets to his head.

“I have to tell you something.” He blurts out as soon as she lets him in.

Isabelle sits down on the bed, waiting for him to do the same and she looks concerned, glancing at him through heavy strands of hair. She’s already in her gear, silver whip curled around her wrist like a piece of jewelry and she was probably fixing her makeup when he knocked on her door. 

“When the Seelie Queen cursed Jace… I told you I made a deal with Magnus Bane to release him, right?”  
“Yeah, you help him with his clients or something?” She agrees carefully.  
“I… I gave away my first times over a span of six months.”

He’s only met with silence. Isabelle stares at him in disbelief for the longest time, taking in what it means and suddenly her blood red lips are drawn into a hard line, sharper than any blade. She hesitates, almost reaching for him before folding her hands in her lap and holding his gaze as she asks. 

“Has he done anything to you?”  
“What? No, not yet.” 

Alec avoids her eyes because it’s been a month already and Magnus will undoubtedly collect his virginity soon. This is not a first time that can go to waste. Alec believes the warlock bears no ill intention and trusts him, somehow, to take everything slow because there are so many things he can collect. Sometimes, Alec thanks Jace for giving him the opportunity to experience everything he never hoped for. 

“Mom will be _so_ mad.” Isabelle whispers.  
“Why would she?” He asks even though he knows the answer already. 

Isabelle doesn’t reply and they sit in silence, contemplating the meaning of Alec’s deal with the High Warlock. He looks around her room, her vanity table covered in dust and colorful eyeshadows, beauty products spilled over and empty containers. He’s pretty sure it’s a thong hanging from the back of the chair at her desk but doesn’t comment on it. She lives in extravagance rather than luxury and he wishes their life had not crushed her childhood dreams so ruthlessly. Alec is the one to speak again, anger rumbling in his chest until his voice is shaking and he can barely hold his sister’s gaze. 

“She doesn’t mind when you are the… distraction,” he mutters. “surely this is no different.”  
“Oh Alec...” 

And he knows she understands what he means, sees the tears in her eyes when she realizes how unfair it is. Her body somehow means less than his because she’s a woman and he’s a man, even though female Shadowhunters are the ones to bear nephilim children. She’s proud of her body and she has every right to but Alec hates that she is supposed be ashamed of what The Clave makes her do. If he is looked down upon because he’s a virgin but he can’t sell his body she way she does, Isabelle is looked down upon because she uses her charms and hasn’t bothered to remain a virgin. 

Angel forbids Downworlders touched a nephilim woman’s body. Yet, male Shadowhunters are free to go and get cursed by the Seelie Queen herself for acting on their impulses. Not that Alec has ever felt any of those.

“Does Jace know?” Isabelle asks softly.

Alec shakes his head. Isabelle leans her head on his shoulder and he smiles when she offers her advice should he ever need it. Maybe he will, Alec thinks but he has an inkling Magnus wouldn’t mind if he had questions.

  
  


When Magnus is called in to reinforce the wards, Alec volunteers to welcome him at the entrance of the Institute. He hasn’t seen the warlock in a few days and the eagerness he feels seems to flicker out of his body the moment he comes face to face with the other man. Magnus arches his eyebrows with the influx of magic, grinning and adjusts his military style jacket as he follows Alec around the Institute, pausing here and there to get a feel of the wards.

Isabelle corners them in an empty corridor and she looks at Magnus like she might bite his head off, which only makes the warlock smile. Alec frowns, wondering what got into her when he realizes she’s trying to intimidate Magnus to make sure he treats Alec properly. He rolls his eyes fondly and wraps his arms around his sister, dragging her with them.

Jace is in the training room, lifting weights and barely spares a glance at Magnus. Alec narrows his eyes, almost calling him out on it because the warlock released his parabatai from the curse and Jace never bothered to thank him, or even Alec for coming up with a cure. Magic pours out of him, his offense on the warlock’s behalf fueling Magnus’ powers and the wards snap in place abruptly, startling the four of them. Jace immediately senses the bond between Magnus and Alec and stills. 

“Alec. What did you do?” 

Alec tenses and steps in front of Magnus, energy shifting with his body and Isabelle gasps as she understands what’s going on. Sunlight beams through the stained-glass windows and colorful wings spread on the marble floor behind Jace. The feathers have lost some of their shine with the dwindling down of summer, light pure green overlapping with maroon and cream instead of the glorious radiance Raziel usually graces them with. Alec grits his teeth and looks away, seeing Magnus from the corner of his eyes. The warlock waits for his cue and Alec nods slightly, thanking him. 

“I made a deal with Magnus to release you from the curse. He… siphons my energy when he needs it.” 

Jace pushes his blond hair back and his mismatched eyes dart from the warlock to his parabatai. Alec fears that he’ll call his bluff but Jace sighs and resumes lifting his weights. Isabelle squeezes Alec’s arm before joining their brother to train as well and Magnus looks around as though he’s not paying attention to them. Alec is fairly certain the other man is listening intently. 

“I guess I never thanked either of you.” Jace mutters.

He won’t say it properly but Alec will take whatever gratitude he can get from Jace and smiles at his parabatai, their bond warming up briefly. He leads the way out of the training room and further into the Institute, Magnus on his heels. The other man only speaks when they’re alone, moving towards the Head of Institute’s office.

“I have to travel soon and I’d like you to come over in a few days to provide your assistance, in preparation for my trip.” 

Alec nods and lets Magnus inside Maryse’s office. The room is bare except for a desk and a few armchairs between half-empty bookcases. There is a glass case on the middle shelf, holding a set of beautiful rings that Alec always takes the time to admire. It’s fine artwork, golden leaves twirling around bright rubies and emeralds. 

Sometimes it feels like the rings are the only source of light in the office. It’s like a coffin, a reminder that their only protection is strength, willpower, dignity and courage in the face of adversity. They will die anyway, there is no point in luxury especially if it helps them see another day. 

His mother barely looks at them as Magnus confirms that he’s done with the wards and Alec has to fight down a blush as he considers Magnus’ words. What does he expect from Alec? Does he have to come over and spend the night? This is sudden, faster than Alec expected and he stumbles as they slip out of the office almost unnoticed. 

“Is there anything I should… know?” 

Alec mumbles, unsure of how to phrase his question, as soon as they’re on the steps of the Institute. Outside, the sky is pure and peaceful, infatuated with the city still, the promise of resurrection and eternal life when bright green sproutings pierce through the snow and curl up in the sun. It will raise in the sky, light and shy and summer will come again. 

Magnus frowns and turns to face him, only then realizing what he’s getting at. His lips twitch but he holds back his laughter and pats Alec’s arm reassuringly. It’s been a month already, Alec wouldn’t blame him if the other man wanted to take what’s rightfully his. 

“Nothing of the sort, we’re not going out of your comfort zone. Yet.”

It’s not exactly the reassurance he was seeking but Alec nods and Magnus smiles, snapping a portal open. He glances at Alec before he steps through and the portal disappears in a shower of blue sparks, leaving the Shadowhunter to wonder what the warlock wanted to say. The Institute looms over him and he breathes in deeply before going in. He’ll find out soon enough.

  
  


Magnus is only wearing a plush dressing gown when he opens the door and Alec feels his cheeks burning, magic prickling out of his skin before he even walks in. Blue fabric dances along the warlock legs and Alec lingers by a pillar in the living room because he’s obviously not wearing much under the robe. Maybe Magnus changed his mind...

“Alexander,” The other man interrupts his racing thoughts. “you’re going to keep your clothes on today.” 

Alec releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and walks further into the living room, watching as Magnus mixes a cocktail. He likes that the warlock doesn’t always use his magic for everything, feels more at ease in the mundanity of it all and he’s pretty sure Magnus is aware of it when he offers Alec his drink. 

“Where are you going?” Alec asks as they settle in the couch.  
“London, a friend of mine is working on a new spell I’m very interested in learning.”  
“Must be fascinating, creating spells.” 

Magnus smiles, the suns in his eyes burning bright and strong. He told Alec, during their sort-of-but-not-a-date, about the curse and how the Seelie Queen crafted it with both her magic and Jace’s own belief that he was cursed. The Shadowhunter doesn’t ask about that spell, guessing that Magnus would expand on it if he felt like sharing and sips his drink instead. It’s sweet, much more to his taste than the bitter concoctions Magnus presented him with so far.

“I should have known, but you look so serious all the time I thought you’d be more into strong drinks.” Magnus sighs, tilting his head.

Alec wants to argue, surely he doesn’t appear uptight when he’s drinking a cocktail with the High Warlock of Brooklyn… but maybe he does. He places the glass carefully on the coffee table and licks his lips, wondering where, how to start. Magnus banishes his drink with a flick of his wrist and Alec catches his hand without thinking. 

The other man stills, watching him closely as Alec studies the rings on his fingers, runs his thumb over painted nails. He traces the lines on the palm of Magnus’ hand and rubs the inside of his wrist, feeling the pulse of magic where his pale skin stands out against Magnus’ golden complexion. Alec doesn’t meet his eyes before ducking his head for a kiss and Magnus reaches up with his free hand, cupping his face. 

He changes the angle of their heads with the lightest touch and Alec shivers as the other man runs his tongue along the seam of his lips, parting them, tongue curling against Alec’s then and sending waves of fire down his veins. His fingers slip, brush along Magnus’ arm and he holds onto the warlock’s shoulder, grabbing his bicep as Magnus follows the crisscrossing lines of the deflect rune on his neck with his thumb. 

Alec’s skin is burning up and he doesn’t know if it has anything to do with magic as Magnus drags him down, lying on the couch. Alec doesn’t realize he has pushed his robe aside until his fingers are tangled with the warlock’s necklaces. Magnus threads his fingers through Alec’s hair with a sigh and black pupils eat away the sun in his eyes. Alec catches his breath as he contemplates the twin eclipses in the other man’s gaze.

“By all means, take _my_ clothes off.” Magnus smirks. 

There is no need though, because Alec never let anyone touch him this way and even as Magnus’ hands run over his back, not meeting his skin, magic pulses still, fueling the warlock’s powers. Magnus reluctantly lets go of him a while later, lips swollen and trails of fire lingering on Alec’s cheeks. The Shadowhunter sits up, fiddling with the hem of his shirt and grabs his forgotten drink for lack of anything better to do. Poppies have bloomed and faltered in the sky, summer has gone to sleep. The glass is emptied of its content in a matter of seconds and Magnus walks him to the door.

“Always a pleasure doing business with you, Alexander. Be careful on the way home.” He purrs.  
“Have fun in London.” Alec mutters.


	3. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Alec didn’t mind giving his virginity away because it doesn’t matter much to him and deep down, he knew this might be his only chance to get a taste of the forbidden._
> 
> It's been two months already, will Magnus take what's rightfully his?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am mindblown with the response to this story. Every subscription, kudo and bookmark is appreciated and I can't thank you enough for your lovely comments ♥

Magnus leaves Beth Israel just as Alec drops a couple of mundanes at the hospital after an unfortunate encounter with faeries. It’s the fourth time this week and Alec is growing restless. He feels responsible and his mother made sure to let him know she thinks so too.

The warlock stops in his tracks, grinning and Alec walks up to him after sitting the couple down in the emergency room. His gear stretches tight around his arm as he runs a hand through his messy dark locks. Magic flies between them already but he doesn’t mind Magnus’ watchful eyes on him this time. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asks when he comes up to Magnus.  
“Come again?” Magnus frowns.  
“You just came out of the hospital and I wouldn’t put it past the Seelie Court to ambush you or something, since you released Jace from the curse.”

Alec looks around and the warlock barks out a laugh, linking their arms to drag him away. They walk through the park on either side of 2nd Avenue and Alec’s heart stutters in his chest. The leaves look blue in the dark, fluttering with the night breeze and a chill lingers in the air, autumn settling in to take over the city. He’s convinced Magnus can feel him struggling to breathe evenly, if not his heart racing through his leather jacket, with the way magic seems to pulse around them, feeding off his first time taking a stroll with another man holding onto him. 

“I was only visiting a friend who works here. The Seelie Queen leaves me alone for the most part and warlocks are immune to most diseases, you know.” 

The Shadowhunter doesn’t, not really. The Clave doesn’t teach them much about the Downworld. Alec always thought warlocks healed themselves anytime they got sick. Some stars twinkle in the ink black sky, or maybe it’s magic flickering between them. Alec nods anyway and Magnus tells him about his time in London as he just got back, leading the way through the flashy avenues of Koreatown. Their steps echo onto the pavement, wet and shiny from the rain earlier that evening. 

Alec slows down as they near the Institute and the other man comes to a stop, turning towards him with a soft smile. Alec glances down at his mouth and berates himself for it as magic lingers between them and the pool of melted gold in Magnus’ gaze darkens. The warlock leans in slightly and presses a kiss to Alec’s cheek, a jolt of electricity sparking between his lips. He waves his hand distractedly as he steps away and a portal flickers to life behind him. 

“I’ll see you soon darling.” 

Magnus disappears before Alec can lunge for his lips and he leans back against a wall instead, looking up at the sky. The stars align and Alec is touched by the distant light, then it’s dark again. He wonders if Magnus put a spell on him as his pale skin lights up in an eerie glow, feeding off something he doesn’t dare name. How else could he explain the mad beat of his heart, playing a heady tune against his ribs? After all, Magnus said consent is essential, he cannot take Alec’s virginity if he doesn’t lust after the warlock. 

“Who am I kidding?”

His head slumps against the brick wall as Alec catches his breath. He doesn’t mind giving away his first times because it’s the only way he gets to experience them. There is no spell and he doesn’t mind giving them to Magnus because the other man is gorgeous and willing, too. Is it so wrong? He never blamed Izzy for indulging in what she very much deserves, mixing business and pleasure with an attitude. What if Alec allows himself this little thing? It may have been to release Jace from the curse, but it can be for Alec too.

  
  


Sunlight grazes Raziel’s wings on the stained-glass and they burst into flames on the marble floors of the training room. They help Alec focus, give him a secure sense of safety because the Angel watches over him, like he always has and always will. Max charges Alec with a war cry but the shadow behind him warns Alec in the nick of time. He grabs his little brother’s arm and shoves him out of the way.

The staff clatters on the floor and he tackles Hodge out of instinct, rolling on the floor with the man who used to be his mentor. His instructor looks feral, blood-rimmed eyes and teeth bared. He smells of dead flowers and muddy waters and Alec scrambles away from him, realizing he has been drugged. It’s the Seelie Court, getting back at them for releasing Jace from the curse. 

Hodge leaps to his feet, charging again and Alec lowers his center, twisting at the very last moment to grab the back of the other man’s neck and find a pressure point. Hodge goes limp in his arms and Alec drags him towards the holding cells, glancing at Max. The little boy is shocked but he’s not hurt and it’s all that matters. Shadowhunters run around and Clary leads Max away from the commotion, to Alec’s relief. 

Maryse appears just as he locks Hodge in a cell, her heels echoing in the empty corridor. Alec drops Hodge on an uncomfortable cot and nods curtly to his mother, indicating he has it under control. She glances at the man stirring awake and clicks her tongue, stopping beside her son. 

“It’s the first time they get one of us.”  
“We can’t let things escalate even more.” Alec tries.  
“Well if you hadn’t involved Magnus Bane of all people...” She sneers.  
“Excuse me? Would you rather have Jace die on a mission because he didn’t feel like fighting?”  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
“Why did you mean then? Magnus was the only warlock I could turn to.” 

His mother doesn’t reply and Alec stalks away, seething. 

The Institute calls Magnus in anyway and Alec catches sight of Max following from a distance as he leads the High Warlock to the cell they locked Hodge in. Magnus takes only one look at the Shadowhunter before waving his hand and Hodge falls over, retching then throwing up the contents of his stomach. Slimy, shiny liquid pools under his shaking form and disappears with a snap of Magnus’ fingers. Alec is certain he banished it to his study for later inspection. 

The warlock notices Max then and smiles at the little boy, who beams right back before disappearing around the corner. Alec smiles too and sags against the nearest wall, the events of the day catching up with him. He was training with his little brother, a rare occurrence and it saddens him that Hodge was not only victim of the Seelie Court, but turned against Max. He’ll never forgive himself and Alec knows that feeling well enough.

“Thank you.” He tells Magnus, keeping voice low.  
“Wait till they get my bill.” 

Alec chuckles as the warlock turns towards him. It’s been a little over two months since they made a deal but he’s still awed by the other man’s wardrobe. He kept to the military pattern he seems to favor when visiting the Institute, crimson shirt tucked in cargo pants hugging his hips in a way Alec could not help but notice. Magnus grins with his lingering gaze and Alec crosses the distance between them, engulfing him in a hug he refuses to overthink. Magnus made his brother smile and it’s been a long day. 

Magic tingles his sides as he presses his burning skin in the crook of the other man’s neck, breathing deeply. Magnus’ hands fall hesitantly on his back, surprised by the hug and Alec savors the moment, reluctantly stepping away. If he kisses Magnus on the cheek, nobody has to know.

Except his mother chooses this moment to check on Hodge and her gasp is loud and clear in the empty corridor. Alec startles and carefully takes a step back, his hands sliding along Magnus’ arms. Maryse’s heels thunder on the marble floors as she stomps towards them and Alec can see the warlock’s lips curling into a lazy smirk. 

“Alec! What are you _doing_?” She screeches.  
“What does it look like?” He shoots back, out of spite more than anything.  
“I don’t care what it looks like, I want do know what went through your head-”  
“Alec made a deal with me, Maryse. Not unlike the one you and your husband made a few years ago. Would you like me to disclose the nature of our arrangement in order to know about the specifics of Alec’s contract?” 

It’s like ice dripping down Alec’s spine. He has learned to trust Magnus, because the man is considerate and particularly respectful of him, even if it works in his favor. Every first time is precious to the warlock of course but Alec knows from experience that Magnus can be ruthless with other clients. Alec never thought his parents had even made a deal with him. 

“This has nothing to do with my son.” Maryse placates, color draining from her face.  
“Quite the contrary.” Magnus chirps back and Alec frowns because obviously they’re not talking about him but then…  
“What did you do to Max?” He takes a threatening step forward, towering over his mother.

She looks away and doesn’t reply, throat bobbing to hold back a curse or tears. Magnus touches his arm, gently, almost comforting and Alec blinks away his own tears, barely looking at him. 

“Max is fine, I’d never harm a child.”  
“What… what...” Alec can’t ask the question because he isn’t sure he wants to know the answer.  
“Your father and I relinquished some of Max’s angelic blood, which is the reason he struggles to bear runes. He was sick Alec, we weren’t sure he would live… Magnus healed him.” 

Maryse’s voice softens, the hint of gratitude before her face closes off again and she straightens, spine made of steel rather than wood. Alec has learned to bend and never break a long time ago but she was raised a Trueblood. She’ll always be true to herself, whatever that means. 

“Alec, there is so much you don’t know about him.” She warns, staring at Magnus.

Alec closes his eyes, breathing in deeply and nods even though he’s pretty sure he knows enough, if not more than she ever would. He doesn’t tell her about his deal with Magnus and she doesn’t ask. He can tell she’s going through the same thought process he went through, wondering if she wants to know and she turns on her heels with a sharp intake of breath, leaving the way she came. Alec doesn’t try to follow her and shows Magnus out instead as Hodge is led to the infirmary.

  
  


Alec relaxes on his mother’s chair, feeling slightly elated as the thought that he’s not only taking time for himself but doing so in Maryse’s office. The screen connects with a chirpy sound as a familiar face appears in front of him and Aline smiles, waving happily, short black hair falling on her face. 

They don’t get to see each other much since they graduated from the Academy and Alec misses his friend. They share their interest in books and most of his memories with Aline take place in the library, be it the one in Alicante or one of their family homes. He even tried to pick up Chinese once but his pronunciation is atrocious and Aline will never let him live it down. 

“As much as I like to believe this is just a social call, I wanted to know if you have had any issues with faeries recently,” Alec asks once they’ve exchanged the usual pleasantries. “we… are kind of in trouble here.”  
“Not that I heard of but you should contact Helen, she might know. She misses you too, you know?” Aline shrugs.  
“Does she miss me, or you?” Alec teases. 

Aline turns bright red, scarlet petals blooming on her high cheekbones as she promises to keep an eye out for the Seelie Court in China. That’s another reason they get along, she understands Alec. He hesitates as she fumbles with her words, trying to work out a good excuse for keeping in touch with Helen. Aline eventually notices his thoughtful frown and calms down, waiting for him to speak.

“I had to clean up after Jace again.”  
“Hey, are you suggesting I’m a mess because I kissed him to know if I could ever be attracted to boys?” She exclaims, mock-offended.  
“Did I clean up after you? No, I didn’t,” Alec snarks right back. “but yeah, he made a mess, hence the Seelie Court issue. I made a deal with the High Warlock of Brooklyn so Jace is out of trouble but I’m afraid it will only bring bigger problems onto my plate.” 

He trails off, looking around. He locked the door, Maryse has left for Idris to report the increasing sightings of faeries around New York and it’s early morning here anyway, most Shadowhunters are asleep. Aline has to go on patrol soon, if Alec wants to confide in someone it’s now or never. 

“The deal I made… that’s not the point. The point is that I think I’m starting to like him.”  
“Ok. What’s bothering you?” Aline nods and picks her words carefully.  
“Apart the fact that he’s a man?”  
“Come on Alec, I know you’ve come to terms with your sexuality, even though you didn’t intend to act on it… wait, is that the point? Are you acting on it?” 

Alec shifts on the chair and looks away. The glass case attracts his attention, the set of faerie rings glints in the morning light pouring through the window. They look both ancient and never worn, so well cared for it’s almost a shame that they sit here and nobody takes the time to admire the artwork of golden leaves twirling around emeralds and rubies.

“The deal I made was to act on it so...” Aline squints and Alec tells her everything. “liking him is not a good idea.”  
“I don’t know Alec. He sounds like a decent person. I understand that the deal complicates things but it’s only six months, right? You have what, three, four more to go? Then maybe you can see what you do from there. You thought of it as a business relation when it all started, just do that until there is no business at hand and you can start over and date properly.”  
“What if I can’t date him? I don’t get to have this, whatever this is.” Alec whispers.  
“Honestly? Magnus Bane holds power over the entire Clave with this granting wishes business, nobody would get in his way if he decided to date you.”

Aline looks so confident that Alec wants to believe her. He doesn’t tell her that he doesn’t fathom the idea of Magnus wanting to date him. It doesn’t make any sense. Yet, Magnus admitted that the deal they made only came to existence because the warlock himself was willing to take Alec’s virginity. Would he be willing to date Alec, too? Alec is not sure he wants to find out but keeps to himself as he bids Aline goodbye, thanking her for her time.

  
  


When Magnus invites him to Pandemonium a few days later, Alec almost refuses. Clubs are definitely not his scene and he doesn’t feel confident in a Downworlder hub, not with the rune on his neck. Then, he realizes that he probably never went into a club in the first place, even less one such as Pandemonium and thus, anything they get up to on the dance floor will be exactly the kind of first times Magnus bargained for. So Alec goes.

He’s pretty sure he won’t come back if it’s up to him, or at least not willingly. The crowd is graceless and he feels defenseless with the bass pounding against his skull. The artificial taste of sugar lingers in the air, weights heavily on his tongue and he feels nauseous before he even reaches Magnus in the VIP area. The warlock’s entourage scatters at the sight of him and Alec falls heavily on the sofa, snorting as Magnus’ leg comes to rest on his thigh. 

“Hello, Alexander.”

Alec glances at him, brushing his fingers along the smooth fabric of the other man’s pants and squeezing his knee. Magnus flicks an unruly strand of hair away from his temple, fingers brushing Alec’s pale skin and he catches a proud smirk from the corner of his eye before the warlock appears impassible again. Colors flash through the room as spotlights run over the crowd and Alec closes his eyes, holding onto Magnus and the thrum of their bond. He doesn’t feel safe, not exactly, but it’s close enough to allow himself a moment of peace.

His eyes snap open the moment Magnus stirs and he watches the smooth moves of the other man as he stands up, holding a hand out for Alec to take. He can’t pretend Magnus’ shirt is not hanging half-open and the waterfall of necklaces on his smooth skin glints just enough to attract Alec’s attention anyway. He almost gives in the urge to grab the array of jewelry and _tug_ , drag Magnus down and… places his hand gingerly in the other man’s instead. Sparks fly from their palms and Magnus’ eyes glow in the dark. 

Alec, contrary to popular belief, can dance. His hands fall easily on Magnus’ waist and he brings the other man closer, eyes catching onto a fang shaped pendant and he bites his lip as the warlock runs his hands in his hair. He feels the almost painful tug of a ring tangled with a curling lock at the nape of his neck and exhales sharply. Magnus’ cat-like pupils shrink to an infinitesimal slit and Alec’s skin seems to glow as their bond draws on his lust.

It’s unlike any other first time he gave away and Magnus’ eyes flash again. Smoke raises from the ground, disappearing into the ceiling and the club looks like a circle of Hell, pulsating in poisonous purple lights. Alec shivers with the other man’s body rolling against him. It’s a slow dance, the feel of another body against his and Alec gives in, leaning in to mouth at the other man’s neck. Magic rushes through his lips and burns his tongue as Magnus’ hands drop to the small of his back, pressing him closer. 

Alec grazes his teeth on Magnus’ skin and they startle, sensing a dangerous presence nearby but Alec lingers a moment longer before stepping away reluctantly. There is melted gold in the warlock’s gaze and Alec realizes whatever the disturbance is, Magnus is more threatening than anything else in the club. 

He follows in the other man’s shadow, the crowd parting for Magnus to corner two Seelie Knights. Alec tenses, thinking of Hodge who is still recovering and Jace, of course. Maybe he should have asked his parabatai what he did to anger the Seelie Queen before releasing him from the curse. 

Magnus flicks his fingers, burning magic strangling one of the men as he dangles off the floor. The other Seelie Knight steps forward and Magnus stares him down, his cat eyes intently focused on him. A gargling noise comes from the man dangling from Magnus’ fiery magic and he tugs at the stream of fire burning his throat. Magnus twists his fingers and suddenly the Seelie Knight is gasping for breath with a whine. 

“You are not welcome here.” 

Magnus releases the man and the second Seelie Knight gathers the faerie in his arms, glaring helplessly at Magnus before they scramble out of Pandemonium. 

Alec is not watching them though, frowning as Magnus falters. He slides an arm around the warlock and they stumble after the faeries. Night crawls on the dirty walls of the black alley, purple shadows growing between the cracks in the brownstone buildings like wild flowers and Alec holds onto Magnus with an odd sense of purpose.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, lowering his voice.  
“I was busy today, I don’t have much energy to spare. That’s why I wanted you here tonight.” Magnus admits.

He looks away and Alec gnaws on his lower lip, hesitating. He hails a cab before he can overthink it, helping Magnus inside the car. They walk up the stair in the derelict building hiding the warlock’s lair and Alec fumbles with the door until he realizes there is no lock and thus, no need for a key. Magnus chuckles against his shoulder and Alec drags him through the living room, stopping on the nearest doorway. He has never been inside Magnus’ bedroom.

The bed is huge and everything seems to shimmer when Alec turns the lights on. He helps Magnus onto the bed and chuckles as the other man kicks his shoes off. Magnus leans back, watching him as he takes the room in. The vanity table is covered in beauty products, neatly organized and he’s pretty sure there is a walk in wardrobe in the confines of the room. The warlock flops down on the bed when Alec looks at him again and the Shadowhunter frowns. 

“You can go.” Magnus sighs.

Alec almost does. But the other man looks vulnerable, hasn’t even taken his clothes off and… maybe Alec would have liked to spend more time with him on the dance floor. He can still taste the spicy tang of his skin and shakes his head, undoing the buttons of his shirt and shrugging it off.

“No. I have to do this properly, we have a deal.”

He joins Magnus on the bed and the warlock’s eyes widen, twin eclipses in his eyes at the sight of his naked chest. He giggles helplessly, raising a hand to brush Alec’s pale skin, trace the outline of a rune and the Shadowhunter shivers, lowering himself next to him. He closes his eyes but magic dances in front of his eyelids and he can almost see the silver sparks. Magnus runs his hand along his sides, presses against his hip until Alec leans on his back and the warlock drags the palm of his hand on his chest, holding him and his shivers down. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

The question is unexpected and Alec’s eyes flicker open. There is a slight sheen to his skin again, magic pouring out of him because he’s never been in another man’s bed, even less shirtless. Alec can’t say he minds and he gives a sharp nod, watching as Magnus leans in. Their lips meet but this time there is no spark, no fire surging down his veins. It’s not the first time and Alec almost misses the pulse of magic, reaching to cradle Magnus’ face and the warlock hums, straddling him. 

Alec loses himself in the glow of his magic, arches as lips drag down his neck and Magnus bites along his deflect rune. He gasps as fingers graze his nipples and sparks erupt from the slightest touch, playing a soundless tune on his ribs. He threads his fingers through Magnus’ dark hair, gripping blue streaks among black locks as the other man sucks on his skin, shadows of his lips and tongue blooming on Alec’s stomach. 

Magnus’ tongue is like fire on his pale skin and when he blinks up at Alec, there is the barest hint of gold around is blown wide pupils. Alec gasps and the other man swallows the sounds he makes, kissing him. Magnus presses against Alec, who drops his hands to the small of his back and down, grabbing at his backside to keep him close. Magic tingles his sides and Magnus groans, burying his face in the crook of Alec’s neck. 

“Thank you.” He mutters against the Shadowhunter's skin.

Alec squirms and Magnus tilts his head up, meeting his eyes. The glow of his magic relents and Alec breathes in, surprised when his cheeks don’t burn with embarrassment.

“It’s the least I can do. You’ve been very kind to me.” Alec whispers in reply.

The warlock blinks and doesn’t reply, snuggling to his side instead. Alec spends the night and even as Magnus waves the lights off, the room comes alive with the glow of his magic. It lulls Alec to sleep as he holds the other man close for the first night he spends in another person's bed. 


	4. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec doesn’t mind giving away his first times because it’s the only way he gets to experience them, because Magnus is gorgeous and willing, too. Is it so wrong? He never blamed Izzy for indulging in what she very much deserves, mixing business and pleasure with an attitude. What if Alec allows himself this little thing? It may have been to release Jace from the curse, but it can be for Alec too.

Alec cradles his tablet to his chest, waiting for the call to connect. He’s leaving for patrol soon but Helen promised she would reach out after his talk to Aline. He shifts a little, sitting up on his bed just as blond locks and a pointy ear appear on the screen. 

Helen yells at someone in the background before turning to face the camera and grins sheepishly, flicking one of her siblings off. Alec relates to Helen because of these occurrences, as they’re both the eldest of their families, taking responsibility for their siblings without a second thought. 

“Hey,” He greets her. “Mark’s giving you trouble? Should I tell Izzy that he had a crush on her?”  
“Hi! Please do so, he won’t leave me alone today!”

They chuckle as an outrageous scream echoes through the screen. Alec won’t say anything of course but it’s nice to have bargaining material with Helen’s brother. They chat and Alec keeps an eye on the time, finally breaching the topic he meant to ask her about.

“Aline said the Seelie Court doesn’t give them trouble in China,” Helen blushes as he speaks and Alec arches his eyebrow, going on as though nothing happened. “how are things in Los Angeles?”  
“Nothing unusual but father heard about the curse. Most people don’t know that you and Jace have anything to do with it though.”

Alec nods slowly. He’s not surprised, Maryse kept it all under wraps, especially after Alec got rid of the curse. She wouldn’t want The Clave to know about the deal he made with Magnus either. Even Robert doesn’t know. Alec shivers and pretends it’s because he’s cold with the night creeping around the Institute rather than his thoughts. 

“So… Aline mentioned me, huh?” Helen whispers conspiratorially.  
“And you mentioned her,” Alec points out, smirking. “when are you two getting married?” 

Helen bites her lip at that and Alec’s eyebrows arch again. He didn’t think they were already thinking about it and leans in even though he’s alone in his room and nobody will hear them. Helen has a distant look, doesn’t really see the screen anymore and Alec smiles to himself, happy for his childhood friends.

“We’ve been thinking of how to break the news so that it’s a Clave sanctioned wedding.” Helen admits after a while.  
“That would be amazing.”  
“I know right?”

Alec sits in silence, basking in the very possibility of seeing them out and proud but also, just maybe, be himself and happy too. He makes Helen promise she’ll keep him updated before putting an end to the call, gathering his gear to leave for his patrol. Alec will make sure to keep in touch with her and Aline more often.  
  
  
  
Alec expected flying pumpkins and a candle-lit garden when he walked through the portal, holding onto Magnus’ arm. The warlock chuckles at his unsettled expression and leads him through the messy garden. The English cottage is rustic, a stacked chimney towering over the false thatched roof and low eaves dangling along the front of the house. There is movement behind the sash window near the entrance and the door opens as they walk to the front porch. 

“Ragnor organized a party to celebrate the creation of his new spell, the one I told you about.”

Alec nods and the door slams shut but they’re alone in the entryway. Magnus twirls his fingers with a flourish, summoning a bottle of wine and his magic thrums happily. Alec shivers, he won’t admit it but he’s aware that the warlock is displaying power and influence with a Shadowhunter at his arm and maybe, just maybe, he likes it. 

“Magnus!” A little girl squeals, running up to them.  
“Sweetpea!” 

She’s small, with fuzzy brown hair and a scarf around her neck. Magnus shoves the bottle in Alec’s hands and crouches to pick her up, smiling. His gray overcoat flares around his legs and he holds the little girl against his hip, revealing a brown waistcoat. Alec isn’t sure he has ever seen the other man so open and his skin prickles with magic at the thought. A red haired woman joins them then, black beads glinting on her neck and the little girl gestures happily at her.

“Magnus is here!”  
“Finally.”  
“What did we say about fashionably late?” Someone calls from the living room.  
“I’m Iris,” the woman introduces herself and Alec shakes her hand. “Madzie is my goddaughter.”  
“Alec.” 

He follows the warlocks into the living room and another woman in a black dress saunters up to him, touching his arm without a second thought. Alec frowns but she jerks back before he works up the nerve to push her hand away. Her brown hair falls over her eyes and she glances between him and Magnus, biting her lip. 

“I apologize, I didn’t realize you and Magnus had a bond.”  
“That’s quite alright Dot,” Magnus says, turning to them. “this is Alec.” 

Iris takes Madzie’s hand, leading her away from them and Alec looks around the cozy, if a little messy, living room, taking in the other guests. The oldest looking warlock has gray hair with horns and he’s sitting in a comfy armchair. Next to him is a man in a suit who doesn’t look much older than Alec, if not younger and slightly familiar. A vampire, who scowls as they both realize what and who the other is. A black skinned woman stands up to shake Alec’s hand, smiling warmly and the last warlock in the lounging area scrambles after her, holding Alec’s still outstretched limb with both of his hands. 

“Ragnor, who is hosting this little party and our dear friend Raphael that you already met Alec, though I’m starting to think he’s more of a friend to that old cabbage than a friend of mine. Lovely Catarina who works at Beth Israel and… Lorenzo.” Magnus sounds disappointed as he says the man’s name. 

There are other guests, mingling a little further in the living room and soon enough Alec is surrounded by warlocks and a few vampires. He even bumps into a werewolf as he adds the bottle of wine to the numerous drinks offered at the bar. He’s heading back to Magnus, holding their drinks and counting the number of women at Ragnor’s arm as he seems quite popular, when he catches the whispers. 

“He reeks of Asmodeus’ spawn’s magic. It’s a surprise he doesn’t smell like sex too.”  
“Did you know that according to the Book of Tobit, Asmodeus slays seven of Sarah’s successive husbands on their wedding nights?” Alec doesn’t raise his voice but it carries through the living room. “Perhaps Asmodeus punishes the suitors for their carnal desire as they try to force themselves on an essentially defenseless woman.” 

Magnus’ head snaps around and his slit pupils widen until twin eclipses swallow the molten gold in his gaze. Alec ducks his head, embarrassed by his outburst and crosses the room as inconspicuously as possible, offering him the cocktail he requested. Magnus ignores the glass and grips his elbow instead, guiding Alec to sit next to him. Magic hums between them as the warlock leans in, whispering in his ear.

“I’m sorry if they made you uncomfortable.”

Alec shakes his head to hide his fondness at the warlock’s concern for him but the bond betrays him. Magnus doesn’t comment on it, he never does when it comes to Alec’s feelings towards him.  
  
  
  
The night goes on as Alec talks to Catarina about her work at the hospital and a little with Madzie who seems very curious about Shadowhunters. Lorenzo sits down next to him as Magnus chats to Raphael and Alec squirms on his seat. The other man smiles, his goatee stretching around his thin lips as he rolls up the sleeves of his very ordinary suit.  


“So, how do you know Magnus?”  
“I’m from the New York Institute, Magnus is the nearest High Warlock.” 

He knows Lorenzo is not looking for this information but rather, the nature of his deal with the other warlock. Alec smiles though and asks him about his own duties, as Lorenzo has been bragging about his work for the High Warlock of Madrid. He listens, humming and asking a question when Lorenzo seems like he’s running out of things to say but that doesn’t happen often. Soon enough most of the guests have left and it’s only the warlocks Alec has been introduced to, as well as Raphael. 

“Let’s play a game!” Ragnor exclaims. 

Madzie, who has been dozing off for a while, is suddenly more awake as the warlocks form a circle. Raphael falls on a sofa next to Alec, nodding at them.

“They’re playing hot potato, magic style. I don’t know the intricacies of it but basically they start out with a ball of magic that they pass around, everyone adding their own spark to it. You have to keep it from exploding, if it does you’re in for a ridiculous spell and a drink.” 

Alec nods, watching intently as Ragnor creates a green sphere and hands it to Catarina. The woman giggles as it grows and turns blue. Magnus catches it easily and it turns more vibrant before he hands it, carefully, to Madzie. She manages to add her own spark to it, maybe too much as the ball is already larger than her but Iris picks up the pink sphere and turns it red with ease. Dot barely catches it and it explodes in a shower of sparks, covering her in mud. 

She laughs kindheartedly and knocks her drink back before cleaning herself and forming a new sphere in a pretty shade of purple. Lorenzo handles it easily, passing it on to Ragnor who smiles viciously. Catarina frowns as the ball sputters and snaps, dyeing her skin and cocktail dress green. 

“Cheater!” She accuses, taking a sip from her drink.  
“Did you use that spell?” Magnus asks, bouncing on his seat.  
“Yeah, it only explodes then the next person tries to cheat.” 

Catarina pouts, getting rid of the dye and her skin turns blue instead as she drops her glamour. Alec smiles at the friendly banter between the warlocks, laughing with Madzie when she ends up covered in glitter. Catarina seems to trick Magnus with a particularly unstable spell as he is drenched in water a moment later. Iris and Lorenzo succeed in avoiding any unfortunate explosion but as soon as Madzie quits the game, exhausted, Magnus seems to focus more on his spells and Lorenzo doesn’t quite manage to get rid of the smell that stuck to his clothes after the sphere exploded. 

“Well, shall we declare Iris the winner of this round?” Ragnor temperates.  
“Sure. Why don’t we give the trust fall exercise a try? With a magic twist to it, obvioulsy.” Lorenzo suggests. 

Raphael frowns, suddenly paying more attention as the warlocks exchange uneasy looks. It puts Alec on edge as well and he leans forward, watching them closely. It’s hard to pick up the power dynamics between the warlocks, as Alec has no idea of their age and how it affects their magic.

“That way our guests could participate.” Lorenzo goes on.  
“I’m not sure I follow...” Magnus replies slowly.  
“Well, they could catch us.”  
“What’s fun about that?”  
“It’s not about fun, Bane. It’s about trust and team building, to see if you’re confident in your partner’s ability to catch you.”  
“And what’s the magic twist you were thinking about?” Dot asks.  
“The person who falls doesn’t have access to their magic.”

Magnus looks ready to argue and Alec catches Lorenzo glancing at him. It’s like the other warlock wants to prove something. All the remaining guests look uncomfortable, as though trust is not something they’re used to, especially without their magic to fall back on, quite literally in this case. Alec grits his teeth and blames the protective streak in him, the one that thrums through his bond with Magnus since they walked into Ragnor’s cottage. 

“I assume that the catcher has access to their ability?”  
“Yes.” Lorenzo hesitates, taken aback by Alec’s interruption.  
“Well, if you’re willing Magnus, I don’t mind taking that dare.”  
“Can I do it with Nana too?” Madzie pipes in.  
“Ragnor, I know you’d rather fall in a woman’s arms but...” Raphael adds, catching on Alec’s challenge.  
“Dot, if you please.” Catarina offers with a knowing smile.  
“That leaves Iris and you, Lorenzo.” Ragnor finishes, grinning. 

Lorenzo is fuming but Madzie is already bouncing up and down, excited with the dare. The day has been flush with falling leaves and there is a chill in the air, humming in anticipation, as soon as they open the door. 

They head out and Ragnor summons a ladder, Catarina scrambling after the little girl to make sure she doesn’t hurt herself. Alec watches as the blue skinned woman, who hasn’t bothered with hiding her warlock mark since she revealed it during the game, binds Madzie’s magic. The little girl tries, uselessly, to harness her power and Iris braces herself in the garden, hands raised in preparation. 

The other warlocks spread around her, getting ready in case their assistance is needed. For a moment, Alec wonders how much they had to drink to think that this, is a good idea. Now is not the time to make important decisions yet here they are, getting ready to walk head first into the unknown or more accurately, step off the roof of Ragnor’s cottage. 

Madzie jumps without a care in the world and Iris catches her mid-air, lowering the laughing child to the ground. She runs to hug her Nana and Ragnor joins Catarina on the roof, binding her magic. Just like Madzie, the nurse is unable to cast a spell and Dot sends her a blinding smile from the garden before Catarina lets herself fall. Dot summons an air mattress and Catarina bounces a few times, relief washing through her in peals of laughter. 

As soon as she’s on the floor again, Dot scrambles up the ladder to bind Ragnor’s magic, looking excited to get her turn next. Ragnor glances at Raphael, assessing the vampire’s intentions and Magnus braces himself, ready to jump in if necessary. When their host steps off the roof, Raphael catches him easily and lowers him to the ground with a blank expression but Alec has a feeling he’s inwardly proud of his accomplishment. Ragnor adjusts his tweed suit and hugs his friend while Magnus shuffles his feet. 

“Lorenzo, why don’t you climb up?” Alec calls, smiling.

Catarina has already blocked Dot’s magic and is climbing down the ladder. Iris gestures for Lorenzo to move closer, binding his magic in spite of his sneer and Raphael not so subtly pushes him towards the roof. Alec nods at Magnus and follows Lorenzo, climbing after him as Dot falls easily in the pile of dead leaves and colorful flowers Catarina summoned for her. Both woman fall into each other’s arms, delighted and their dresses askew. 

“Well, I’ll see you down there.” Alec tells Lorenzo, waving for him to jump off the roof. 

The other man is livid and glances down a few times, until Ragnor loses patience and reminds him this was his idea. Lorenzo takes a deep breath, locks eyes with Iris and takes a step forward. Iris catches him just like she caught Madzie and he touches the ground almost graciously, glaring at Magnus. Raphael joins Alec on the roof, narrowing his eyes to make sure the Shadowhunter hasn’t activated any rune. He nods to himself and calls out for Magnus to get ready. Alec doesn’t look down when he lets himself fall backwards. 

He floats down, a night breeze rocking him back and forth until he reaches Magnus’ open arms as magic sparkles around them. He trusts Magnus, but this, blind trust? Alec realizes what it means as the sparks die down. The warlock’s eyes shine brightly in the dark, cat like pupils narrowed to dangerous slit in pools of molten gold. 

There is a sense of peace in the way they look at each other. Alec doesn’t think this is new and rather, the realization of months of steadfast, growing acknowledgment between them. He doesn’t see Raphael fall in the swimming pool Ragnor summoned for him but the splutters and angry shouts that follow fill him in on what, exactly, happened while he was starring in Magnus’ eyes. Lorenzo coughs loudly. 

Alec glances at Magnus but the High Warlock of Brooklyn straightens, turning to Catarina and Ragnor for them to bind his magic. They appear to struggle and Lorenzo scowls but Iris leans in, muttering something only he can hear. Alec refuses to dwell on that, drawing a strength rune on his arm and after a moment of thought, a speed rune as well. 

“Damn it Magnus, just-” Ragnor scolds. “there you go.” 

Catarina squeezes the High Warlock’s shoulder before letting him climb up the ladder. Alec watches him closely and musters what he hopes is a reassuring smile as Magnus hesitates on the roof. Catarina and Ragnor brace themselves and even Raphael looks ready to jump in. Alec won’t let things come to that and steps forward confidently, nodding to Magnus. The other man closes his eyes and falls off the roof. 

Alec catches him with ease and cradles Magnus to his chest, vaguely aware of the front door slamming as Lorenzo goes back inside. Iris mutters something about Madzie dozing off again and suddenly he’s surrounded by Magnus’ friends as they check on him. The warlock is unsteady, barely standing on his own and Raphael glances warily at Alec even as the Shadowhunter holds Magnus close.

They’ve come back full circle and autumn weights on Alec’s shoulders as he tries to shield Magnus from the cold seeping into his bones. Ragnor and Catarina have already released his magic and Dot bites her lip before creating a portal. Alec hesitates but Magnus’ friends usher him through and he reappears in the other man’s living room a second later, helping him onto the couch. 

“Are you okay? I’m sorry I went along, I thought it would shut him up...” Alec asks, gnawing at his lower lip.  
“Don’t apologize. I won’t hear from Lorenzo again for a long, much appreciated time.” 

Magnus leans against the back of the couch, blinking up at Alec as the Shadowhunter hovers worryingly. The warlock has lost some color and his hands shake as he gets rid of his coat, as though binding his magic took its toll on him. Alec looks around, trying to think of anything to help, comfort him maybe when Magnus speaks again. 

“Come here.” 

Alec sits on the edge of the couch and Magnus smiles weakly, brushing his cheek. The unusual gesture ignites the familiar thrum in the bond they share. When Alec leans in, Magnus meets him halfway, his kiss the simple press of lips against lips. 

They trade kisses and lingering touches as Magnus traces the crisscrossing lines of the rune on his neck and Alec grips his bicep until they’re curled up on the couch. Magnus hums, licking his lips as they break apart and Alec blinks when he realizes the warlock’s powers aren’t feeding off his energy. He’s about to mention it when Magnus rests a hand on his chest and straddles him, capturing Alec’s lips as he lowers himself on his lap.

The bond sparks to life and Alec moans, gripping the warlock’s hips. Magnus drifts to his neck, mouthing along the deflect rune and he takes note of Alec’s gasps, pressing his hips down on time with each of them. The Shadowhunter slips his hand under his shirt, feeling soft, warm skin underneath as he shudders with another moan. Magnus rolls his hips again and the glow of his magic pierces through Alec’s burning eyelids. He doesn’t open his eyes as he presses Magnus down on him, hips jerking up to meet the delicious weight of the warlock grinding against him. 

Magnus comes up for a kiss and Alec throws his head back a moment later, grabbing underneath the other man’s thighs to angle him just right. Magnus sinks on him with a smooth roll of his lips and his rings bite at the skin on Alec’s neck, a welcome respite to the fire that runs through his veins. Sparks erupt off his pale skin at the brush of the warlock’s fingertips and Magnus’ eyes are almost black when Alec looks at him. 

Alec knows what’s going to happen long before the wave of pleasure rushes through his body and swallows a moan as his eyes roll back in his head, leaning against the back of the couch. Magnus kisses his cheek, pressing the palm of his hands against his chest and Alec shudders as magic pours out of him once again, a first time he would never have considered as such until he met Magnus. 

“How are you feeling?” The warlock asks, barely above a whisper.  
“Can’t you tell? Are _you_ feeling better?” Alec breathes out.

Magnus chuckles and leans back, brushing dark strands of hair out of Alec’s eyes. He breathes in before talking again and the Shadowhunter listens intently, rubbing soothing circles on his thighs. The fabric of the warlock's pants his smooth against his thumbs and maybe he needs it too, still reeling from his high. 

“I trust Cat, Ragnor and Raphael with my life. They know, of course but without my magic I feel so… vulnerable.”  
“Lorenzo didn’t look happy when his got taken away from him.”  
“Serves him right. This was petty even for him,” Magnus sighs, shifting. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Alec smiles, blinking slowly and pats Magnus’ thigh, chuckling as the warlock snaps his fingers and dries his underwear. It’s late when they crawl into Magnus’ bed and Alec’s alarm wakes him up way too early in the morning.  
  
  
  
He doesn’t regret anything as he treks back to the Institute and the slowly awaking city remains gray even as the sun rules over the sky. 

The alpha of the New York pack walks inside mere seconds before him and Alec frowns, running to catch up with the ragged-looking man. He knows the werewolf has recovered from his wounds, it’s been months and his presence within the Institute can only mean trouble.

“Can I help you?” Alec calls out and the other man turns around.  
“I remember you.” The stranger says and Alec waits, unsure of what he’s supposed to reply. “My name is Luke. Thanks for helping Magnus.”  
“No problem, I’m Alec.” They shake hands and the werewolf looks around.  
“My pack keeps stumbling onto faeries up to no good. They’ve been seducing more humans than usual and some of the pups too, I was hoping The Clave...”

He doesn’t finish his sentence and Alec nods darkly, watching him walk towards the Head of Institute’s office. The Clave sent a warning, of course, after what happened with Hodge but the situation is unlike anything they’re used to. Magnus released Jace from a curse cast by the Seelie Queen herself and nobody knows why she did it. She is within her right, in a way, because Jace faced no trial, doesn’t stand corrected nor does he suffer from the curse. 

Not for the first time, Alec wonders if he made the right choice. Jace is always at the core of every conflict, yet he doesn’t know about consequences. Maybe it’s time for him to learn, before someone gets hurt instead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The magic games in this chapter came from chatting with some lovely writers on the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/C26DBxG) ♥


	5. November 1 — 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are first times Alec would never have considered as such until he met Magnus. 
> 
> But not for the first time, Alec wonders if he made the right choice. Jace is always at the core of every conflict, yet he doesn’t know about consequences. Maybe it’s time for him to learn, before someone gets hurt instead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop updating in the morning because I struggle to thank you properly for your support ♥ Every comment is read at least twice and appreciated days after you left it. My heart misses a beat everytime I receive kudos and I can't stop smiling when you subscribe or bookmark. You are amazing ♥ 
> 
> (I'll go into hiding now, you can yell at me all you want in the comments)

Alec walks through Magnus’ wards and magic washes over him with familiarity. It’s an odd feeling and he comes in the living room wondering if he’ll still be welcome here without a deal to fulfill. He’s come to appreciate Magnus in these few months and likes to believe the warlock feels that way too. 

Magnus is on the balcony and Alec stops dead in his tracks at the sight of him. The other man is shirtless, magic glistening in his hands, a silver moon twirling between his fingers. Magnus darts forward and his powers chase after him, sparks disappearing into the night to lay among the stars. Alec watches, mesmerized and a shiver runs down his arms as Magnus’ magic picks up on his longing gaze. He clasps his hands behind his back and clears his throat.

“Magnus.” 

Alec regrets it when the other man turns around, eyes burning. Magnus doesn’t have a belly button and Alec wonders about the feel of his skin, swallowing thickly as he tries to think of something to say. He sneaked away at the end of his patrol and left his bow and quiver at the door but Magnus glances at his thigh holster and there is the harshness of a gemstone in his slit-pupils. 

“Alexander.”  
“Do you want me to get rid of all my weapons?” Alec blinks, surprised at his own willingness to put Magnus at ease.

The warlock shakes his head, a smirk dangling off his lips as he covers himself. Black nail polish sparkles in the light, a night sky sprinkled with stars. Alec takes a step forward as Magnus comes back inside and they meet on the tiger stripped carpet. Magnus gives him a once over, deep in thought and gnawing at his lips before he asks, sounding genuinely curious. 

“How many do you have?”  
“Six.”  
“Surely you can’t hide that many.” Magnus arches his eyebrows.  
“Are you sure you want to challenge me on this?” Alec replies.

He has no idea why he said it but the moment the words slip past his lips and hang in the air between them, Alec realizes he might surprise Magnus with the sheer number of weapons on his person but it’s the High Warlock who will get out of this looking smug. He already does as he comes up to Alec and glances at him, his unzipped hoodie brushing along his rib cage. He’s only wearing one necklace and the expanse of golden skin in front of Alec makes his head spin.

“Can I?” Magnus purrs, reaching for the blade strapped to his thigh.

Alec nods and Magnus unsheathes the seraph blade, placing it carefully on the coffee table. He pushes the leather jacket off Alec’s shoulders and lays it on the couch before grabbing the blade tucked in the waistband of his jeans. He circles Alec then, studying him intently and Alec cannot hold back the smile that clues Magnus in on what he missed.

“How many in the jacket?”  
“One.”  
“And… two?” Magnus licks his lips and steps in front of Alec again, gesturing at his shoes.

The Shadowhunter retrieves his throwing knives from his combat boots and adds them on the coffee table under Magnus’ watchful gaze. The warlock looks at him intently, trying to work out where the last one is. Alec bites his lip, wondering how long it will take him to figure it out and Magnus steps closer, tilting his head to study the Shadowhunter’s face. He tugs at Alec’s shirt, lifting it slightly until he reveals a sliver of skin as though the last weapon will appear as well. Alec holds his breath as the other man presses the palm of his hand against his chest and pushes him, just enough for Alec to walk backwards and lean against a pillar. 

Alec wants to touch him so badly that he doesn’t know why he hasn’t yet and his hand moves on its own accord, sliding underneath Magnus’ open hoodie to rub his thumb over his missing navel. Magnus shivers as Alec grips his waist, warm skin against his fingers and he’s electrified, releasing the breath he was holding before their lips crash together. Alec loves the taste of salt on his tongue and the flash of lightning on his chest as Magnus’ hand drops lower. 

The warlock licks the crisscrossing lines of the rune on Alec’s neck as he undoes his pants, wrapping his fingers around Alec’s length. The Shadowhunter shudders, head dropping back against the pillar and Magnus bites at the juncture of his neck and collarbone, pressing closer still as his wrist works electricity at Alec’s very core. Alec sees white and a moan thunders in his chest as sparks jump from his skin. 

Magnus’ magic builds up even as he drops to his knees and Alec forgets himself when the other man takes him in his mouth. He’s helpless, coming apart under the warlock’s lips and it feels so good Alec can’t help but run his fingers through Magnus’ hair with a sigh. He threads his fingers through soft charcoal locks, trying to catch his breath even as his heart threatens to burst out of his chest. 

Magnus hums, swallowing around him and Alec is gone, fingers tightening around dark locks of hair as his hips jerk forward. The other man’s hand slips underneath his shirt, dragging along Alec’s stomach. Sparks erupts from his skin and he glances down, meeting Magnus’ burning gaze with a gasp. The warlock’s nails graze Alec’s nipples and brush his chest hair until he loses himself. 

Alec blinks, struggles to watch as Magnus doesn’t relent, twirls his tongue and Alec comes with a cry. He slumps again the pillar, breathing out the other man’s name and his skin glows eerily, magic pouring out of him. 

He feels Magnus’ hand on his thigh and the warlock stands up with pride, tossing the last seraph blade over his shoulder. It disappears and materializes safely on the coffee table as Alec chuckles, catching his breath and wondering when Magnus noticed the glamour hiding a second weapon in the thigh holster. 

He reaches to push the other man’s hair back, feeling guilty for ruining the careful spikes but Magnus catches his wrist and presses a kiss in the palm of his hand, twin eclipses eating away the suns in his gaze. 

“My power… well my father’s, is at its strongest in November. My magic is extremely potent, especially with you.” 

Alec frowns, wondering what Magnus means to tell him. He straightens his clothes, thinking of the implications of it all and tilts his head to the side as Magnus zips his hoodie. The warlock takes a seat on the couch and Alec joins him without a word, waiting for him to say something else. He misses the glorious sight of his caramel skin and his eyes linger on Magnus’ arm, the bulge of his biceps as the other man speaks with his hands. 

“People will notice and pretend they don’t know what kind of deal we made. I want you to be careful.”  
“Do you think some people might try something?”  
“I told you once that you can’t go back on a contract,” Magnus waits for him to nod. “it doesn’t mean that you can’t keep someone from fulfilling their part of the deal.”  
“What would happen then?” Alec asks against his better judgment.  
“Usually you’d pay the unfortunate price of trying to trick me but because this is a particular time of the year, I would be affected as well.”  
“Magnus, why are you telling me this?”  
“I trust you Alexander. I know the Seelie Court has been acting out since we released Jace from the curse. You came to me in order to help your brother so I can tell you’re going to try and do something about this as well. It would be foolish to leave you in the dark.” 

They stare at each other for a moment and Alec nods slowly. The words he wants to say are stuck in his throat and he breathes in deeply, trying to sort his thoughts out if he can’t tell Magnus what he feels. The Seelie Court is only acting out in New York and Alec feels like it’s his responsibility to settle things down. It’s not like his mother is not going to disagree with him.

“I saw Luke the other day. He tried to get The Clave to do something about the Seelie Court but I don’t think it will lead to anything.”

Alec isn’t sure he can do anything either but he feels responsible. Jace is his brother, his parabatai. If someone has to do something, it’s Alec. Maybe it’s just another mistake, like releasing Jace from the curse but what is he supposed to do? He looks at Magnus but the other man doesn’t comment on Luke’s visit at the Institute. He probably doesn’t have anything to add, Alec said it all. 

“I care about you.” Alec says instead. 

Magnus glances at him, obviously surprised and a smile plays on his face. Alec shivers with the rush of magic going through him because it’s the first time he admitted such a thing. He wonders if Magnus would have believed him without their bond. What if Alec lies to him, will Magnus get a boost from the first time Alec breaks the trust they placed in each other? He doesn’t want to find out. 

“I found all your weapons, we should drink to that.” Magnus says a moment later. 

Alec hesitates and Magnus snaps his fingers, glasses of wine appearing in his hands. He stands, offering one to Alec who jumps to his feet and grabs his drink with a frown. When Magnus goes for a toast, Alec moves away and sends him a cheeky grin. 

“You kinda cheated.”  
“Are you complaining?” Magnus arches an eyebrow.  
“I’m just saying you don’t play fair.” Alec argues.  
“What are you gonna do about it?” 

It’s a challenge if Alec ever heard one and he places his drink on the coffee table, grabbing Magnus’ hoodie to drag their lips together. The warlock melts against him and drops his glass of wine but Alec doesn’t hear the sound of glass breaking. He bites on the other man’s lower lip, opening his hoodie and running his hands down Magnus’ chest with a sigh. Magnus leans in, sliding his fingers through Alec’s hair and pushing him in the direction of the bedroom without breaking their kiss and the many others that come after.

  
  
  


Days later, Alec’s skin still tingles with the electricity dancing at Magnus’ fingertips. The sky lies above, gray and undecided as the sun doesn’t quite reach its peak but clouds don’t linger around either. Only the moon remains, watching him with half-lidded eyes as Alec walks past a bed of colorful flowers. White, red, purple and yellow pompoms brush against his legs, the thin petals of the flowers seemingly following his progress as he approaches the entrance to the Seelie Court.

The Turtle Pond reflects the sky, a pale crescent lingering on still water. Alec shivers when a ripple licks at his feet and walks further into the pond in spite of the chill running through him. The water reaches his waist when he turns around and steps back into the reflection of the moon and his world turns upside down. 

He falls and twists to end up on his feet on the dirt floor, striding into the Seelie Court as though the entrance to the realm is nothing new to him. In truth, Alec has only visited faerieland once, one out of too many times really, when Jocelyn disappeared and Clary started looking for her. Then, Magnus granted her wish and the rest is history. Jace went back time and time again after that fateful night. The Seelie Queen had taken a liking to him and when Alec comes face to face with her, he realizes whatever Jace did for her to curse him, must have been worse than Alec initially believed. 

“Your Highness,” He greets her anyway, bowing.  
“Alexander Lightwood. What brings you here, I wonder...”

The Seelie Queen is a beautiful woman and she almost looks human, except for the dirt and flower petals covering her body. A waterfall of scarlet hair hides her pointy ears and when she smiles, she doesn’t bare her teeth. Jace told him the sight of her sharp, shark-like teeth is a death sentence. He can tell, already, that her trusted Knight watches her every move, waits for a minute sign to act accordingly. 

“It has come to my attention that I wronged you when I released my parabatai from your curse.” Alec tells her.  
“Have you now?” The Seelie Queen tilts her head, just slightly and Alec stiffens.  
“I never inquired about the reason for this curse either and these were mistakes on my part. I would like to put them right.” 

She holds a hand and the Seelie Knight by her side stands, disappearing into her chambers. Everything is slightly distorted in this realm and climbing ivy crawls up the walls. The Seelie Queen is lounging on a throne of clay and it molds itself to accommodate her as she straightens on her seat. 

“Jace led a maidservant on, she thought he was in love with her only to be cold heartedly dismissed when she proposed to him.” 

Alec winces as he understands the nature of the curse, too. He doesn’t believe that Jace had any intention to hurt the faerie’s feelings but he was definitely careless if he ended up in this predicament. Maybe Jace had already displeased the Seelie Queen in some way and she took the opportunity to make him pay for a veiled offense he got away with at the time. As it is though, Alec will have to take her word for it. 

“I can only apologize on his behalf, Your Highness.”  
“But can you?” The Seelie Queen breathes out, too eagerly to appear innocent. “You want to right your wrongs, don’t you?”  
“Please let me know if there is any way I can settle this and put both our minds at peace.” Alec says, frowning.

The Seelie Knight comes back, leading a young maidservant into the room. She’s tall and slim, her nixie-like eyes without whites or pupils and visible green veins on her milk-white skin. Her blond hair has a green tint too and when she smiles, Alec catches sight of sharp teeth before turning back to the Seelie Queen. 

“This is Kaelie, my handmaiden. If you marry her, then we are even.” 

Alec snorts, he can’t help it. Magnus warned him, after all and the ultimatum he has just been offered will doom him, whatever choice he makes. Either he makes an enemy of the Seelie Queen or he betrays Magnus, weakening the High Warlock and condemning himself in the process. There really isn’t a choice to make where he is concerned. 

Alec smiles a little at the thought, remembers wrapping his glowing hand around the other man’s length as magic poured out of his skin. He might have fueled Magnus’ powers that night but this first time had been about _giving_ and caring for the warlock. Alec feels lucky to have grown so close to Magnus, if this is the last thing he does.

“I can’t,” He replies, shrugging. “I would have to propose to Magnus Bane first, then marry him and… consummate.” A blush flares on Alec’s skin as he speaks. “Only after we get a divorce would I be able to propose to Kaelie and I would still owe him my first born too.” 

The Seelie Queen blinks and her features morph into those of a child. Alec watches as she hops off her throne and skips across the room, flowers blooming in her wake. Kaelie smiles behind her back and the Knight lays a hand on the handmaiden’s shoulder. The Seelie Queen stops in front of Alec, barely reaching his waist and tilts her head to the side. 

“We wouldn’t want him to interrupt and claim what’s rightfully his, now, would we?” She asks, almost gently. 

Alec feels that there is something more to it but doesn’t question what she means, nodding instead. She wouldn’t tell him outright anyway. He waits for her to speak again, as he has nothing to offer and she sighs, waving her Knight and Kaelie to her chambers. They disappear without a word.

“At least you are bound to your word, unlike your parabatai. I will make a formal complaint to The Clave about Jace, please make sure my demands are met.”  
“What are you demanding?” Alec speaks up.  
“I want the New York Institute to relinquish a set of faerie rings that never belonged there in the first place. I would also like The Clave to consider a wedding between a Shadowhunter and a faerie.”

The glass case in the Head of Institute’s office immediately flashes at the forefront of Alec’s mind. He hides a wince as he agrees to the Seelie Queen’s terms and it’s only after he’s left the Seelie Court that he allows himself to smile. He knows exactly who will get married.  


  
  


  
The first thing Alec does is schedule to facetime with both Helen and Aline as soon as possible. Then, he rides the subway all the way to Brooklyn and runs up the stairs of Magnus’ building, feeling restless. The wards part to let him in, magic brushing along his arms with a sensuality he’s only starting to get familiar with.

The first thing Alec sees is a woman he’s never met before, in a tight red skirt and shirt with golden ornaments around her waist. She kisses Magnus boldly on the mouth and something painful flickers in Alec’s chest as magic sparks out of him, disappearing before it reaches Magnus. The warlock looks defeated and Alec shuffles his feet.

The first thing Alec says is “Is this a bad time?”  
“No. Camille was leaving.” Magnus replies firmly.

The woman smiles, revealing sharp fangs and disappears out the door and in the night without a sound. Alec frowns, wondering if this is the infamous Camille Belcourt. He remembers Magnus’ visit to the Hotel Dumort, how the High Warlock tensed and seemed to blend in the dreary walls of the vampires’ den with his dark clothes. 

“This is awkward.” Magnus mutters.  
“Look Magnus, you know how I feel, even without the bond, because I told you. This is not how you usually react when I kiss you so I can make the educated guess that this isn’t what it looks like. But right now I’m just a Shadowhunter who made a deal with you and you get high on magic or whatever whenever we get intimate. You don’t _have_ to tell me everything, or anything really, but please give me something if you can. If you don’t speak to me I will only assume that you don’t feel what I feel and then things will really get awkward.” 

Alec lingers by the pillar, doesn’t dare walking onto the tiger stripped carpet. Magnus won’t look at him, standing near the balcony and Alec feels like the warlock could shatter at any moment, not unlike the window behind him. 

“Camille kissed me to throw you off and mess with our deal before I get high on the rush of power, as you so eloquently put it.” Magnus eventually says.  
“Then I should report her to The Clave for turning a mundane against his will and forcing him to sign a Writ of Transmutation. She can’t mess with us and not face the consequences of her actions.” 

Magnus finally looks at him, taken aback by the fierceness of Alec’s voice. He frowns and his bomber jacket catches the light, silver dragons standing out on his torso. Alec watches the red stripe on his shoulder, unable to meet Magnus’ eyes since he doesn’t seem to reciprocate Alec’s feelings. He shouldn’t be surprised, of course but it hurts none the less. Things are definitely going to be awkward till the end of the deal. 

The Shadowhunter shudders at the very thought of it and magic flies out of him. Magnus gasps as the bond lashes out, betraying Alec’s feelings at the moment, the almost fear gripping his insides because suddenly, the very prospect of losing his virginity is daunting. It was easy to want it with Magnus up until now but after this… Alec will just have to lie down and _think of The Clave_.

The clock strikes midnight.


	6. November 21 — 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “At least you are bound to your word, unlike your parabatai. I will make a formal complaint to The Clave about Jace, please make sure my demands are met. I want the New York Institute to relinquish a set of faerie rings that never belonged there in the first place. I would also like The Clave to consider a wedding between a Shadowhunter and a faerie.”

The clock strikes midnight.

Alec watches the red stripe on the arm of Magnus’ bomber jacket and the silver dragons curling on his chest, unable to meet the warlock’s eyes since he doesn’t seem to reciprocate Alec’s feelings. He shouldn’t be surprised, of course but it hurts none the less. Things are definitely going to be awkward till the end of the deal. 

The Shadowhunter shudders at the very thought of it and magic flies out of him. Magnus gasps as the bond lashes out, betraying Alec’s feelings at the moment, the almost fear gripping his insides because suddenly, the very prospect of losing his virginity is daunting. It was easy to want it with Magnus up until now but after this… Alec will just have to lie down —

“Alexander.”

He jerks to attention, clasping his hands behind his back and Magnus throws himself across the living room, black slits throbbing in his golden eyes. He reaches for Alec’s face, brushes his pale cheekbones and Alec realizes he’s crying as Magnus dries his tears, kisses salt away from his skin. 

“I care about you too,” Magnus says, lips burning against his. “but I’m afraid you won’t care anymore, when you’re free to do as you please.” 

Alec kisses him back, wrapping his arms around the other man and magic flickers out of his chest again, relief this time. He doesn’t know how to put his feelings into words, everything he talked about with Aline and his peculiar gratefulness for their deal, so he kisses Magnus instead. 

“I met the Seelie Queen,” Alec whispers, their lips brushing. “I think we reached an agreement after I threatened to go above and beyond for our deal.” 

Magnus chuckles and Alec claims his mouth, smiling into the kiss. He slides his hands under the warlock’s bomber jacket, tugs on his shirt until he can feel the warmth of his skin and trail his fingers along his ribs. Magnus shivers and they stumble across the living room, laughing when Alec bumps into a side table. He presses his forehead against Magnus’, turning them around to push the warlock against the nearest wall. 

Alec kisses the other man’s jaw, mouths down his neck as Magnus sighs and runs his hands through Alec’s hair. He loves the feel of metal against his scalp, the cold bite of Magnus’ rings that sends jolts of electricity down his spine. Alec craves the taste of the warlock’s skin too, grazing his teeth over his pulse point to feel Magnus shudder against him. 

Magnus presses the palm of his hand against Alec’s head, baring his neck for him to bite. Crimson petals bloom on his caramel skin and Alec soothes the abused skin with the flat of his tongue when sparks of magic flicker out of his mouth. Magnus moans as they disappear but the marks on his neck remain and Alec steals a kiss, crowding him against the wall. 

Alec slides his hand higher under Magnus’ shirt, rubbing his thumbs against the other man’s nipples and the warlock pushes him back just enough to get rid of his jacket, never breaking their kiss. It’s all Alec needs to help him out of his shirt too and Magnus gasps, chasing his lips when the Shadowhunter steps back, eyes fluttering open to reveal twin eclipses eating away the burning suns in the warlock’s gaze. 

He’s gorgeous and Alec can barely look away, wonders when the novelty will wear off as he grabs Magnus’ waist again and leads the way towards the bedroom. They fall in bed together, chuckling as they bounce on the mattress and silk sheets slide off the bed, pooling on the floor like molten gold. Magnus arches against him when they kiss again and tugs on Alec’s shirt, trying to remove it. Alec brushes his lips against the warlock’s glittery cheek before breaking away long enough to take his shirt off and throw it on the floor. 

“You’re beautiful, Alexander.” 

Magnus traces the curves of his back with reverence, runs his fingertips over the runes darkening his skin and draws the outline of silver scars from memory, gazing in Alec’s eyes. It’s an odd feeling, to have someone map his body in such a way and Alec shivers, claiming his lips again. 

Their hips brush and they melt into the wave of arousal rushing through them. Magnus’ nails leave angry marks on Alec’s back and he bites down on the warlock’s lower lip in retaliation, kisses the marks on his neck fervently. Alec presses his lips against Magnus’ heart as he makes his way down, watches as shivers explode on the other man’s body with every brush of Alec’s breath on his caramel skin. 

He mouths at Magnus’ missing navel, smiling as the warlock arches against his touch. Alec holds him down as he nears his hips, grazing his teeth against the subtle curve of the other man’s hip bone. 

“I like it when you take control.” Magnus breathes out.

Alec glances at him, grinning bashfully and self-consciousness dusts his cheeks with a delicate shade of red even though they’ve done this before. He likes how talkative Magnus is and lets the warlock talk him through taking his pants off, finding confidence in his breathless indications. Alec runs his hands along the other man’s legs, rubs soothing circles inside his thighs as he leans in to nuzzle Magnus’ length with his nose, dragging the tip of his tongue over the fabric of his boxers.

Magnus tenses beneath him, breath itching when Alec removes the last piece of clothing between them. He has seen Magnus naked before, remembers how he felt in Alec’s calloused hand but this is barely enough and Alec craves the taste of his skin when he takes the other man’s erection in his mouth. 

Magic tingles his lips as he bobs his head, listening intently for Magnus’ moans, the way he sighs Alec’s name and buries his hand in the Shadowhunter’s hair. Alec relaxes into the touch, lets the warlock guide him and magic erupts from Magnus’ fingers, vanishing his rings. His hand softens then, falls to Alec’s shoulder blades and brushes the sensitive skin of his neck. 

Alec tilts his head to let Magnus see the black rune on his throat, grabbing his free hand. He smiles at the curse that echoes in the bedroom when the warlock catches sight of the crisscrossing black lines, tightening his grip on Alec’s hand. 

Magnus tugs on his hair and the sharp pain brings Alec back to his lips, kissing messily as the warlock’s hand roams over his body. Alec sighs in the kiss and painted nails trail in his chest hair, drag down his stomach to the waistband of his jeans. The Shadowhunter smiles, kissing his cheek in encouragement and appreciation but Magnus doesn’t go further. 

“Is this about business or pleasure?” Magnus whispers and his pupils are blown wide, black slits throbbing in a pool of molten gold.  
“Can’t it be both? You said it yourself, we both have to be willing.” 

Alec brings their hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ bare knuckles. His nails are painted midnight blue and the Shadowhunter wants to wrap his lips around the other man’s soft fingers. Magnus’ lips part in surprise when Alec does just that, flicking his tongue against the warlock’s index finger. He can taste magic again, lightning between his lips. 

“I need you to say the words.” Magnus asks again and Alec lets go of his hand.  
“I want you, Magnus. I want this and it has nothing to do with our deal but I _like_ that it fuels your powers too.”

Magnus rolls them over as soon as the words are out of his lips and Alec chuckles, grabbing the back of the warlock’s thighs. He can feel the other man’s length rubbing against his stomach when they kiss and flexes to offer more friction. Magnus chokes against his lips, swallowing a broken moan. Alec fumbles to get rid of his pants as soon as they break apart and the warlock smirks, waving his hand dismissively. Alec’s jeans and underwear vanish. 

The Shadowhunter watches Magnus through hooded eyes, reaching for the golden pillow to grab onto something as Magnus’ fingers drag down his happy trail, teasing before wrapping around him. His back arches of the bed and the warlock smiles, kissing the base of his erection as he makes his way lower still. Alec closes his eyes and liquid lightning flashes through his veins in time with Magnus’ wrist.

He relaxes into the foreign touch of the warlock’s other hand, bending his legs out of the way and Alec throws his head back a moment later as Magnus’ warm breath washes over him. The warlock’s tongue unfurls a whole storm in his oversensitive body and Alec’s chest is heaving by the time he finds his bearings. 

Alec mutters nonsense because it’s not exactly comfortable but there is something pleasant in the way Magnus’ fingers uncoils tension unlike anything Alec has ever experienced, the warlock’s other hand wrapped around his erection. He rocks back into the sensation and blinks, blinded by the eerie glow of his skin as magic pours out of him. 

“Feeling good darling?” Magnus asks, pupils blown wide still.  
“Don’t you stop—“ Alec rasps. 

Magnus’ answering smirk sends shiver down his whole body and the warlock comes up like the ocean on the shore, nuzzling against Alec’s neck and underneath his jaw. The Shadowhunter lets go of the pillow to wrap his arms around Magnus instead, grasping at his shoulder blades. The other man’s hand hovers, pushing damp locks of hair away from Alec’s forehead and he cranes his neck to kiss the palm of Magnus’ hand.

Alec closes his eyes, holding his breath before he remembers to breathe. He gasps as Magnus settles between his legs, closer than ever before as Alec can feel him everywhere but the warlock doesn’t move just yet. Alec knows he’s glowing with magic, can almost see it through his burning eyelids as Magnus threads his fingers through his hair. 

The warlock presses a kiss against his temple and Alec arches against him, tentatively rolling his hips. His lover sinks deeper in him and Alec tilts his head to meet Magnus’ lips, gasping into his mouth. Their tongues brush and the Shadowhunter moans deeply, hands skimming over the other man’s back. 

He doesn’t quite feel his body after that, relishing in the taste of their kiss and the warmth of Magnus’ magic as they bathe in the silver glow emanating from Alec’s skin. Magnus presses against him with a sigh and Alec grinds back against him, chasing the feel of liquid lightning in his veins. The warlock works his hips in time with him and Alec is gone, rubbing his cheek against the cool material of the pillow in hope of finding his bearings. 

Magnus mouths at his neck, pressing his forehead against the Shadowhunter’s shoulder and chanting his name in time with his thrusts. He slides a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Alec and tension builds up again. Alec is lost, coming with a cry and sending Magnus over the edge a moment later. 

He welcomes the weight of the other man on top of him, hugging Magnus as he tries to catch his breath and the warlock kisses the side of his neck and the curve of his jaw. Alec can still feel the familiar tingle of magic along his sides and sighs, reaching to bury his hand in Magnus’ hair. The other man shifts, settling more comfortably against him, his hand brushing Alec’s shoulders and coming up to cup his face when their eyes meet. 

“Your eyes...” Alec whispers, tilting his head to see them better. 

They’re glowing, bright gemstones refracting light and shimmering like gold. Magnus smiles, almost shy and pecks him on the lips, black slits throbbing in his cat like eyes. Alec cannot think of many times when twin eclipses didn’t eat away the sun in his gaze. He wonders what it means as he contemplates the warlock, holding him close still. 

“It’s because of you.” Magnus says and the mystery remains.

He waves his hand and Alec chuckles as magic flickers into motion, cleaning them up and bringing golden silk sheets over them. Magnus cuddles up to him again, fingers trailing over the Shadowhunter’s chest until his breathing evens out and they drift off to sleep.

  
  
  


Alec leaves reluctantly the next morning, lingering by the door and pecking Magnus on the lips a few times, running his hands over the warlock’s dressing gown. He knows for a fact that Magnus isn’t wearing anything underneath and wonders if he could have gotten away with spending the morning at the other man’s place when he walks up the steps of the Institute a while later. 

Jace welcomes him in the training room when Alec steps in the light of the stained-glass windows. Raziel looks over him, dim light pouring into the room and framing Alec’s tall frame in pastels of pink and purple. Jace collides into him without a warning and they stumble before Alec reaches up to steady his parabatai.

“What happened yesterday?” Jace mumbles against his chest. “You felt almost victorious and suddenly it was like you had blown up the very ground beneath your feet and fell into a pit of despair. I was about to call you but the bond acted out again and I had to shut it down because of some sensory overload...” 

Alec takes a step back, looking anywhere but at Jace as he registers what, exactly, his parabatai felt the night before. His cheeks are on fire when the blond meets his eyes and Alec shuffles his feet. Jace grins, immediately catching up on his embarrassment. 

“By the Angel, Alec! You just made it home didn’t you?” Jace claps him on the back.  
“We’re not talking about it. Thanks for shutting the bond down, I appreciate it.” Alec mutters.

Jace is grinning still and Alec challenges him to a fight in hope of distracting his parabatai but it’s a lost cause. Alec ends up smiling too, eventually, whenever he gets distracted. 

There is a notification from The Clave awaiting him when he stops by the Head of Institute’s office later that day and Alec sighs in relief. They agreed to relinquish the set of faerie rings, probably because they never found any use to it. Alec slumps on his mother’s chair and swipes the screen left to join the call he organized with Aline and Helen, smiling as both women appear on the tablet.

“Hey,” He greets them. “thanks for getting back to me so quickly.”  
“Well it was quite the mysterious message. What’s up?” Helen replies.  
“I might have found a solution regarding Jace’s situation and I thought it might benefit you two.” Alec explains.  
“How so?” Aline asks.

He glances at their familiar faces on the screen; Helen still curled up in bed and Aline already in her gear, about to leave for her patrol. Alec smiles because with this, they might get to be _together_ , finally. 

“Some faerie fell in love with Jace and proposed to him but he was just fooling around and his refusal offended the Seelie Queen. That’s why she cursed him and now she’s pressuring The Clave for a wedding between a faerie and a Shadowhunter. I thought maybe if you volunteered…” Alec trails off because they’re frowning. “what’s wrong?”

Aline gnaws her lower lip and glances at the screen a few times, seemingly communicating silently with Helen who stares right back but doesn’t say anything. Alec tenses and tries to remember what he said, afraid he somehow offended them. 

“Well, in theory it’s the opportunity we need to have The Clave’s blessing but what if the Seelie Queen isn’t happy with this? It’s not exactly what she asked for.” Aline finally tells him. 

Helen nods, biting her nails and startling when Aline glares at her through the camera of her tablet. She immediately lowers her hand and Alec looks away, ashamed of himself. He’s not better than Jace, putting his friends in precarious positions because of the mess he made. 

“I’m sorry, I guess I didn’t think this through.” He mutters.  
“No Alec, don’t say that. We appreciate it because we know you mean well!” Aline exclaims.  
“It’s just that it’s too good to be true, you know?” Helen adds.  
“You’re right.” 

Alec looks anywhere but at them and thinks of Magnus, somehow. This is just another deal, one that complicate things when they should be easy like breathing. It feels easy right now, Alec muses and he wonders what it will be like once the deal with the High Warlock comes to an end. Magnus wants him to stay around, he said so himself and Alec intends to do just that. 

“Maybe… maybe we could run this through the Seelie Queen first, see what she has to say about it so that we go into this knowing exactly what we agree to.” Helen suddenly says.

Her voice crackles through the speaker of his tablet and brings Alec back to the conversation. He gaps at her, not really believing it because it feels wrong to hope after their admittedly understandable reaction to his suggestion. 

“Sounds like the best course of action baby,” Aline agrees readily. “what do you think Alec? Should you be the one to bring it up or maybe we should come forward on our own…” 

Alec allows himself one smile then, shy rather than hopeful and leans his elbows against the desk, looking intently at the screen as they debate their options. They agree to get in touch with the Seelie Queen separately to offer this arrangement and await her approval, not taking any chances to be tricked into a trap and Alec hangs up feeling almost as confident as he did when he called them.

  
  
  


The downside of this unexpected turn of event, Alec finds out, is his parents. Maryse and Robert corner him in the office when he confirms the Seelie Queen’s agreement regarding Aline and Helen’s wedding, with the blessing of The Clave. Alec tenses when his mother closes the door behind her and Robert stands by the glass case containing the ancient looking set of faerie rings, golden leaves twirling around emeralds and rubies.

“I don’t approve this exchange.” Maryse says and her tone leaves no room to argue.  
“It’s not yours to approve,” Alec replies anyway. “you told me to fix this and I did.”  
“You are way out of line here Alec.” Robert chastises him.  
“The Clave ruled over this matter already.” 

Alec stands tall and proud, a soldier’s stance he’s familiar with but has rarely used to face his parents. He won’t cower this time though, because he has had enough of this mess and whatever he does just never seems to please them. 

Neither his mother nor his father have anything to say to that and Alec takes it as his cue to leave. He steps around Robert to retrieve the faerie rings and ignores them on his way out, resisting the urge to slam the door behind him. He has no reason to after all, because this is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi?  
> I'm a bit overwhelmed (in a good way) with the response to this story :') I was just messing around with a plot for smut but smut eluded me for a few chapters and the plot took a life of its own. So thank you so much for your support and lovely comments ♥ I appreciate every singe kudo, subscription and bookmark with all my heart! Also, know that I will happily ramble on in the comments so feel free to come and say hi! Take care ♥


	7. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I care about you too,” Magnus says, lips burning against his. “but I’m afraid you won’t care anymore, when you’re free to do as you please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so going to be late for work but know that I appreciate every single one of you, kudos and comments and bookmarks and subscriptions mean a lot to me. I love notification emails because I can't stop smiling for hours afterwards. Hope you enjoy this chapter, take care ♥

Alec doesn’t realize he’s on his way to Brooklyn until he walks in Magnus’ loft. He’s tired of patrols that lead him back to the Institute as dawn breaks between the skyscrapers, puts the city on fire but doesn’t quite warms up the cold winter night that lingers and stretches in the streets long after the moon disappeared from the sky. 

The warlock doesn’t look up from the potion he’s making, studying two vials closely before adding one of them to his apothecary and tying a note to the other. It vanishes, undoubtedly sent to the client who ordered it and Alec smiles to himself, leaning against the door frame.

“Alexander. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Magnus asks, finally turning to him.  
“I needed to get away from the Institute.” Alec shrugs. 

And it’s true, now that he thinks about it. Magnus considers his words carefully, waving his hands in the general direction of the potion to put it in stasis. Magic flickers and Alec licks his lips, eager to taste lightning in the blue sparks that linger on his fingertips. Magnus’ eyes narrow to thin black slits and Alec cannot look away from the sun in his gaze.

“What did you have in mind?” The warlock asks again.  
“I don’t know, I’m happy to spend time with you. You can work on your potion if you want, I don’t mind watching.”

There is a slow smirk threatening to stretch Magnus’ lips and Alec blushes at the implication of simply watching, ducking his head. He can still see the dark blue shirt Magnus is wearing, silver belt shining on his waist glances up when the warlock takes a step away from the cauldron.

“I don’t think I can focus on a potion with you in the room.” 

Alec steps back and Magnus follows him out of the apothecary, across the tiger stripped carpet and they stumble onto the couch. Alec chuckles and sits more comfortably, watching as Magnus settles in, close to him. 

“How are the wedding preparations going? Your friends must be excited.” 

Magnus fiddles with his ear cuff, it’s a wing today and Alec smiles, telling him about Aline and Helen’s Clave approved wedding. Alec is Aline’s man of honor but happily delegated everything decoration related to Isabelle. He knows he lacks taste when it comes to putting the ceremony together. 

He listens to Magnus’ laugh at this and smiles even more, barely noticing the way the warlock leans in. Magnus doesn’t seem aware of it either but Alec cannot help trailing his fingers along the other man’s arm to cup his face and steal a kiss. Magnus’ breath catches between their lips and he relaxes into Alec’s touch. The Shadowhunter grins, chasing the familiar sparks that don’t erupt from his skin anymore and misses the taste of lighting. Twin eclipses eat the sun away in Magnus’ golden gaze when they break apart and Alec ducks his head.

“Is there any firsts left to collect?” Alec asks.

Magnus’ eyes turn gold again and the black slits shrink back to let the suns in his gaze burn bright. He runs his thumb along his lower lip, glancing around them and Alec tilts his head, trying to read the warlock’s expression. He doesn’t quite know what to make of it when Magnus finally meets his eyes.

“For someone so suspicious about the kind of firsts I was after, to the point that you put a deadline on your deal — good thinking by the way — you seem very confident we’ve gone over everything that could be.”  
“I guess I know there are a lot of things left I just… don’t picture it ever happening.” Alec sighs.  
“I don’t know. Simply switching, even getting a little rough would be enough and you probably wouldn’t think much of it in the moment.” 

Alec frowns at that. He understands what Magnus means but the very idea doesn’t sit well with him. He’s always tough, slashes his seraph blade at demons and feels the weight of his bow when he aims at his target. Alec doesn’t want to be rough with the warlock though and tilts his head, playing with the collar of Magnus’ shirt. There are silver ornaments along the hem and he focuses on them as he thinks this through.

“What do you like?” He eventually asks, glancing at the warlock.  
“I’m a very simple man, I like it when someone holds me in their arms.” 

Magnus shrugs but Alec thinks there is nothing simple about it. He knows that this isn’t common knowledge, nobody pictures the High Warlock of Brooklyn this way and Alec remembers how Magnus cuddles with him most of the time. He shakes his head before he overthinks it and leans in, hugging the other man. Magnus doesn’t exactly tense in his arms but Alec can almost taste his surprise and he holds on tighter.

Alec leans against the back of the couch when Magnus eventually melts in his embrace and they lay there without talking. He feels the steady rhythm of the warlock’s heartbeat and finds that its slightly slower than his own. Alec gets lost in the peaceful pace, thinking of the complaint he lodged with The Clave to get Camille Belcourt arrested. He hasn’t heard back from Alicante yet. 

He doesn’t know how long they stay there but the city wakes up, yawns in yellow over skyscrapers. The sky lights up slowly, unblinking eyes opening to a new day and Magnus shifts in Alec’s arms. Magic thrums under his skin, the bond stirs in an attempt to fuel the warlock’s powers but there is nothing new in the way Alec holds Magnus in his arms. 

He presses a kiss to Magnus’ temple with that in mind and savors the weight of the other man against him. Alec wonders, just for a moment, what he’s doing. There is less than one month left and Magnus doesn’t seem eager to collect more first times. It’s like the warlock is happy to ignore their bond now that it’s not omnipresent in everything they do or say. 

Alec… is not. He doesn’t want Magnus to hold back for his sake, because he entered this deal willingly and he can’t have Magnus vulnerable, trying to spare Alec’s feelings. Shouldn’t be easier, now that they’re on the same page? It is for Alec. He buries his face in the crook of the warlock’s neck with this thought, mouthing at the golden skin there. Magnus inhales slowly but Alec can feel his pulse stuttering against his lips and smiles, pressing another kiss to his neck.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Magnus breathes out.

He bares his neck though and Alec doesn’t bother with replying, nipping at the alluring line of Magnus’ throat. The collar of the other man’s shirt is in the way and Alec fiddles with it, hoping to undo a few buttons and gain further access. Magnus grabs his hand before he succeeds and breaks away from him, inviting Alec to stand with him. 

The Shadowhunter crowds him, unable to keep his hands to himself as he plays with Magnus’ rings, brushes his belt with eager fingers. He likes the coldness of metal against his skin, different from nephilim weapons. They’re always slightly warm with angelic power. Magnus’ magic has a freshness to it that sends thrills down Alec’s spine every time it sparkles against his skin. 

But it’s nothing new and Magnus catches onto his thoughts, with a subdued growl, dragging him towards the bedroom. Alec stumbles after him, surprised by the warlock’s sudden hast and chuckles at his own clumsiness. Sparks finally fly from his skin with his lack of embarassment and flicker between them but Magnus swats them away to bring Alec closer and help him out of his shirt. Alec drops his weapons to the floor without really noticing he’s doing so, already reaching for the other man when the last one falls onto the carpet.

He wraps his arms around the warlock, dipping his head for a kiss and drifting to Magnus’ cheek. Glitter sticks to his lips and tongue, an artificial taste he’s not sure he dislikes as the warlock’s fingers trail down his sides. Magnus traces the shape of a rune and Alec shivers, squeezing his hands briefly before stepping away and bringing the other man in his arms again, plastering his chest against the warlock’s back.

Magnus chuckles, surprised and sparks flutter out of Alec’s fingers as he fiddles with the buttons of his shirt again. He’s proud that he took the warlock by surprise and smiles against his skin, a slow press of his lips to Magnus’ neck as he undoes the first button. Magnus leans against him with a sigh and reaches up to thread his fingers in Alec’s hair. 

He tugs on the dark strands when the Shadowhunter reaches the last button and brushes the waistband of his pants, urging Alec to go lower. Alec bites down at the junction of this neck and shoulder in retaliation but obediently reaches for Magnus’ belt, throwing it to the floor where it joins his discarded weapons. He makes a quick work of the other man’s pants too, reluctantly letting go of him to get rid of their clothes. 

“I don’t get to undress you?” Magnus pouts.  
“Were you going to take them off without using magic?” Alec asks him, smirking.

Magnus pretends to consider it and Alec shakes his head, stepping closer to the bed. He glances back when Magnus doesn’t follow. The warlock is looking at him expectantly and Alec chuckles, grabbing his waist to throw him on the bed. Magnus smiles when he bounces off the mattress and Alec crawls on the blue sheets to join him, trailing his hand along the other man’s leg. Smooth skin welcomes him and he presses a kiss to Magnus’ hip bone, dragging his palm along his chest next. 

He pushes Magnus down, covering the warlock’s body with his own and gets lost in the other man’s sun bright gaze. It’s easy to contemplate the twin eclipses blinking up at him and Alec nearly forgets himself, brushing his knuckles against Magnus’ cheek in reverence. 

He runs his fingers through Magnus’ charcoal hair, twirling a slightly lighter strand around his index and realizes he could stay there forever without attempting to go any further because Magnus’ naked body against his feels just right and he doesn’t need more than that. Magic dances across Alec’s fair skin at the thought and Magnus’ eyes widen at the sight of silver sparks.

“What—” The warlock opens his mouth to ask and Alec kisses him.

Thinking this is one thing, admitting it is another and he shivers as Magnus wraps his arms around him, deepening the kiss. Alec grabs at his waist, slides Magnus’ thigh higher on his hip as he settles against him, holds onto any part of the other man’s body he can reach really. The warlock arches against him in response and Alec moans against his neck, running his hand along Magnus’ arm to entwine their fingers and press the other man’s hand against the mattress as he thrusts his hips up. 

The friction is barely there, the ghost of a touch as he holds onto Magnus’ hand but the warlock whines in his ear and Alec does it again, gripping the other man’s waist tighter. Magnus digs his nails in his shoulder and rolls his hips back this time, head thrown back. His hair brushes the inside of Alec’s arm and the Shadowhunter shivers. They’re pressed so close together that Magnus shudders with him. 

“I want to make you feel good.” Alec breathes against his ear.

Magnus gasps and rolls his hips again, babbling rather than talking. Alec distractedly thinks it’s a shame Magnus can’t tell him exactly what he wants but decides he must be doing something good anyway. He lets go of the other man’s hand to brush along the warlock’s arm, down his side and squeeze his thigh. Magnus jerks against him when Alec wraps his fingers around his erection and slides lower to kiss his chest.

He hears the distant sound of Magnus snapping his fingers and a bottle of lube knocks against his wrist. Alec glances at him, slowing when he notices the warlock trying to catch his breath. Magnus threads his fingers through Alec’s hair, jewelry catching onto his dark strand in a delicious tug the Shadowhunter doesn’t seem to get tired of. 

“I want to feel you.” Magnus tells him and pushes the lube in his hand. 

Who is Alec to deny him what he wants? He complies with a stern nod, eager to please and Magnus chuckles at his determination, rolling on his stomach as soon as Alec moves away from him. He sends the Shadowhunter a cheeky grin over his shoulder and reaches back to guide his fingers, to Alec’s obvious relief. His eagerness to please has Alec’s skin glowing with magic and Magnus sighs deeply, drowning in his own power. 

Alec brushes against his prostate almost by accident and gasps with Magnus, taken aback by the warlock’s intense reaction. He’s still trembling when Alec leans in to kiss the small of his back, lips running up his spine like butterfly wings. His fingertips brush along Magnus’ arms as he covers the other man’s body with his, grinding against him. Alec nips at the warlock’s shoulder and licks over the mark to soothe his golden skin. 

“What are you waiting for?” Magnus growls.

Alec isn’t sure himself. He’s just savoring the moment but saying so might bring everything to a screeching halt so he doesn’t, grinding his hips against the swell of Magnus’ ass instead. The other man arches under him and rolls them over when it doesn’t prove enough. He straddles Alec and lowers himself onto the Shadowhunter’s erection without hesitation, throwing his head back at the stretch. Alec gasps, gripping his waist and his hands glow against the warlock’s skin, silver light pouring out of his palm. 

He admires the curve of Magnus’ back, the glint of magic on his golden skin, trying to commit it to memory before his eyes roll to the back of his head. Magnus makes the sweetest sounds above him and each slow descent of his hips strikes Alec like lightning. His eyes blink open to watch the warlock and he runs his hands along his sides, trails his fingers around firm muscles and sits up to bury his face in Magnus’ hair. 

Magnus gasps and grinds his hips, adjusting to the new angle as Alec wraps his arms around him. The Shadowhunter holds him close, runs his hands up and down Magnus’ chest before curling his fingers around his erection. Alec moans, pressing his forehead against the warlock’s neck when he starts moving again, chasing the threatening wave of white hot pleasure. Magnus doesn’t relent when Alec crashes down a moment later, coming with a cry. 

He doesn’t allow himself to dwell on it, jerking his wrist faster and tightening the arm wrapped around Magnus to hold him through his orgasm. The warlock grasps his forearm, holding onto him as he shudders, going limp against him. Alec bites down a moan, spent and oversensitive as he nuzzles his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck. 

“To— too much?” Magnus asks, trying to catch his breath.

Alec shakes his head because he’s afraid of what he would say. He has a feeling it’s never too much with Magnus and doesn’t that sound ominous on its own? Alec would rather not find out and helps the other man off his lap instead, cleaning up before stretching on the bed again. He bathes in white and gold light, something not entirely natural knowing the warlock and Magnus’ bedroom shimmers with so many materials and fabrics thrown together. 

Magnus sits on the edge of the bed and Alec frowns, patting the space next to him in invitation. He contemplates dragging the other man over the comforter when Magnus doesn’t immediately move to join him but the warlock sighs and lies down, rolling over so that they’re close and Alec simply throws an arm around him. 

Alec has an inkling it’s not that Magnus doesn’t want to cuddle but something else. The Shadowhunter is not sure he’s brave enough to ask about it and find out. It’s Magnus who breaks the silence in the end, shuffling closer to him.

“I’m hosting a New Year Eve’s party with some of the warlocks you met at Ragnor’s new spell creation celebration. Catarina and Raphael agree that you aren’t too bad for a Shadowhunter and Madzie asked if you’d be there.”  
“Do you want me there?” Alec asks him, brushing a strand of hair out of Magnus’ eyes.  
“Our deal ends at midnight, I’d like to be make sure everything goes smoothly.” Magnus glances at him as he speaks.  
“Sure. I might have to duck out just after midnight though, patrols are intense at this time of the year.” 

Magnus hums, nodding and Alec runs his fingers along his arm, contemplating the idea of a nap.  
  
  
  
He wakes up to an empty bed. It’s dark outside and Alec stretches slowly, sitting up. Blue sheets pool at his waist and he frowns when he hears a furious whisper coming from the living room. The Shadowhunter picks up a blade out of habit as he slips his boxer briefs on, stepping outside the bedroom to find Camille on the other side.

She stands in the middle of the living room like she owns the place and Magnus crosses his arms, which makes Alec think he didn’t invite her inside the loft but she barged in anyway. She’s wearing red again and she bares her teeth at the sight of him.

“He lodged a complaint against me! The Clave is after me, you have to get me out of their reach.” Camille snaps at Magnus. 

Alec smiles, leaning in the doorway and flicking the seraph blade in his hand with a playful jerk of his wrist. Magnus glances between them, eyes lingering on his almost naked body before turning back to Camille. The warlock steps further onto the tiger stripped carpet, seemingly drawing confidence from Alec’s presence and the vampire frowns but doesn’t step back.

“I don’t think so.” Magnus eventually replies.  
“What are you doing?” Camille screeches.  
“What I should have done a long time ago.” 

Camille flickers out of sight for a brief moment but Magnus flicks his wrist and magic flashes from his arm to the disappearing outline of the vampire and she bangs against silver bars as a cage surrounds her. Alec steps away from the doorway and reaches for his stele to send a fire message to The Clave and inform them of Camille’s arrival. Magnus looks away from the cage and the vampire calls out again, startling Alec with the sheer cruelty in her voice. 

“You can’t do this. I am the only one you can count on to be here with you forever.”  
“What’s immortality with someone who isn’t there _for_ you when you need them?” Magnus asks her and it breaks Alec’s heart.

Magic flickers out of his naked chest with his heartache on the warlock’s behalf. Camille sneers as she notices the silver sparks and opens her mouth to speak again but Magnus snaps his fingers and the cage disappears, taking her to Alicante. The fire message burns away in Alec’s hand and he swats the ash away, walking up to lay a hand on Magnus’ arm instead.

“I hate that you had to go through this but I’m glad you know she’s wrong.” Alec whispers.

Magnus tilts his head slightly, leaning in for a brief moment and Alec goes to wrap his arms around the other man but the warlock steps away. The tiger stripped carpet seems to come alive beneath them and moonlight beams through the window but Alec barely feels it on his skin, shivering with the loss of Magnus’ warmth. 

“Thank you, Alexander.”

It’s like winter slipping through the cracks of a broken window. Alec hangs his head low, knowing a dismissal when he sees one and goes to get dressed. Magnus needs time for himself, he can understand. Maybe later, in another year, Alec will be able to hang around instead and attempt to comfort him. Not this time though and he glances one last time at Magnus as he gets dressed and shrugs on his bow. The warlock pours himself a drink, something clear and undoubtedly alcoholic. 

“I’ll see you on New Year’s Eve.” Magnus says without looking at him.

Alec almost slams the door on his way out, only restraining himself out of respect for the other man. It hurts, because Magnus is hurting too and Alec isn’t so sure the High Warlock knows Camille is wrong anymore.


	8. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Our deal ends at midnight, I’d like to be make sure everything goes smoothly.” Magnus glances at him as he speaks. “I’ll see you on New Year’s Eve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Magnus was _difficult_ in this chapter. He wouldn't let Alec love him.

Alec walks in with little more than one hour to spare before midnight. The loft is unlike he has ever seen before. Magnus pushed the furniture against the walls or banished it all together and the tiger stripped carpet has been swapped with a dance floor. Colorful tiles light up when the guests step on them and the whole room is glowing. 

Madzie dances among the New York pack and Luke offers his hand for her to give a twirl, giggling. Her skirt flares around her, sparkling and the tiles change color when she doesn’t like them. Madzie catches sight of Alec and waves him over, uncaring of the way other Downworlders shift away from him and his heavy Shadowhunter gear.

“Hi Alec! Dance with me!” Madzie calls excitedly. 

Alec nods to Luke and ignores the Downworlders he never met, taking the little girl’s hands instead. They dance awkwardly for a few minutes and Madzie squeals when Alec picks her up and spins on his feet. 

She disappears in the crowd as soon as he puts her down and Alec feels Magnus’ presence before he sees the warlock. 

And what a sight he makes, leather hugging his legs like a second skin and a red jacket with a pattern of arrows that pins a smile on Alec’s lips. He remembers the weight of his quiver on his shoulder, not exactly heavy when Magnus is wearing an arrow shaped ear cuff too. 

“Alexander.” Magnus breathes against his cheek.  
“Hey.” Alec replies breathlessly. 

Madzie has found Iris in the crowd and Alec catches sight of Raphael and Simon at the bar, sipping what looks like microwaved blood. He avoids his eyes when the fledgling notices him but Simon waves widely anyway, to Raphael’s utter dismay. 

Magnus chuckles and Alec has to look away from the warlock too, because he missed Magnus but he promised himself to wait till midnight before acting on it. He catches sight of Ragnor on the balcony, surrounded with women fussing over his green skin and Alec smiles to himself. 

“I’ll find you at midnight.” Magnus says before disappearing.

Catarina joins Alec in a corner of the room as he waits for the New Year and they watch the High Warlock’s party grow wilder. Cat is wearing a beautiful gown but there is a duffel bag at her feet and he points at it. 

“I’m a bit surprised to see you here, I thought you’d be at the hospital.” Alec tells her.  
“Unfortunately this is my year off but I am ready for any emergency.” Cat replies.

He is torn between understanding where she’s coming from — Alec himself feels a little bit guilty for leaving the Institute to go to Magnus’ rather than on patrol tonight — and pitying this strong ass woman who decided to dedicate her life to keeping silly mundanes alive. 

They chat for a bit about her work at the hospital and Alec’s life at the Institute, the party in full swing a background noise for them until it dies suddenly. Alec tenses, hand going for the red feathers poking out of his quiver but his fingers never close around the arrow.

The Seelie Queen just entered the loft. Moonlight trails after her, flowing around her body in a shimmering gown that doesn’t look fully here, flickering between this reality and the faerie realm. Her trusted Knight follows one step behind in an armor of silver and Alec steps away from the wall without thinking. He falls into step behind Magnus as the High Warlock goes to greet the Seelie Queen. 

“Welcome to my humble abode, Your Highness.” Magnus greets her.  
“Thank you for your thoughtful invitation,” She replies easily, glancing at Alec. “I can’t say the festivities are quite the same in our realm.”  
“I wouldn’t expect them to be.” Magnus assures her. 

Alec can see the tense line of his shoulders and shifts closer, wondering what’s the history there. He knows faeries and warlocks don’t see eye to eye on the proper payment for their services but it feels personal between the Seelie Queen and the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Maybe Magnus threw a better party than the Queen and she still resents him for it. That could be it, Pandemonium attracts a lot of faeries after all and Alec holds back a snicker at the thought. 

“I trust the ceremony is coming along nicely?” The Seelie Queen addresses Alec next.  
“Helen and Aline are very grateful for the opportunity to marry in the eyes of The Clave and with the benediction of the Seelie Court.” 

She nods slowly, scarlet hair hiding her features briefly. She smiles, not showing a hint of teeth and her trusted Knight remains still next to her. The Seelie Queen knows she has the attention of the entire room when she speaks again and most Downworlders lean in to catch her exact words, because she does not raise her voice.

“I shall hope you have claimed the Shadowhunter, Magnus Bane.”  
“Alexander is not mine to claim.” The High Warlock says through gritted teeth.  
“Isn’t he?” 

Alec blinks, wondering what this is supposed to mean. He remembers the question Seelie Queen asked him, last time Alec saw her. She obviously knows what kind of deal they made and what Magnus had every right to claim — Alec’s first times — but this is not what she’s talking about. 

He doesn’t dwell on Magnus’ denial because their deal is peculiar enough and he’s glad to see it come to an end tonight but Alec wonders… 

He doesn’t get to think about it for too long. Magnus has not replied to the Seelie Queen and she turns away, dismissing them. The party is in full swing again and Alec is left with Magnus as the countdown begins. He wants to ask, has the distant thought that with all his arrows Magnus seems to be hinting at Alec rather than claiming him but the crowd is chanting for the last seconds of the year. 

Magnus’ eyes burn brightly in the dark and he steps closer to Alec, cupping his cheek. The cold bite of his rings grounds Alec, who dips his head for a kiss as the clock strikes midnight. There is no spark, no firework, there never will be any of that again. 

He doesn’t feel any different as magic releases him from the deal, barely notices the bond that disappears. Alec likes the taste of Magnus’ lips still, presses their foreheads together and breathes in the scent of sandalwood, gripping the other man’s waist. 

“Thank you.” Alec whispers.  
“It was a pleasure doing business with you, Alexander.”  
“Not only business, I hope?” 

Magnus steps back and Alec frowns because he looks closed off, not at all like he imagined the warlock in that moment. The Shadowhunter hesitates, doesn’t want to invade Magnus’ space but it doesn’t feel right to be away from him either.

“I think you should take some time for yourself. Reassess your priorities. You deserve it, after all you’ve done.” Magnus says, not meeting his eyes.  
“I thought —“  
“You’re free to do as you please now.” 

It feels like a slap and Alec turns around because he cannot stand the sight of Magnus if he can’t have him. 

The Seelie Queen is watching them with a smirk, not quite revealing her teeth and Alec storms out of the loft. 

He has a patrol to get to, siblings to check on. His priorities haven’t changed, no matter what Magnus says. Alec believed he made himself clear but apparently he hasn’t. The sky explodes in colors for the New Year and fireworks fall down, silent tears in the distance. The night bleeds out.  
  
  
  
Raziel shields Alec with the dark red glow of the stained-glass window. The Shadowhunter bathes in the ominous light and maybe blood from the cuts and bruises on his knuckles. 

The morning drags on and the sound of his punches grounds Alec, drowns the painful heartbeat that echoes in his ears since the night before. Last year, Alec thinks and kicks the punching bag with a growl. Everything hurts and it feels good. It’s better than feeling nothing. 

“Alec! Stop!” Jace calls, running into the training room.

He tackles Alec and they roll to the floor. Alec is already struggling and trying to throw his parabatai off him. They don’t trade punches but Alec bucks and huffs in an attempt to get away from the blond. Jace holds on as they wrestle under the watchful gaze of the Angel. Alec eventually bumps the back of his head against the floor and finally relaxes, closing his eyes.

“What’s wrong? You woke me up, I thought there was an attack on the Institute.” Jace asks, panting.  
“What’s wrong? Are you seriously asking me what’s wrong?” Alec pushes him off.

Jace scrambles to his feet and hurries after him. Alec sends a longing glance at the punching bag as he moves away from it and heads towards his water bottle instead. The blond follows him closely and waits as Alec gets a drink before asking again.

“What happened?”  
“You got cursed by the Seelie Queen because you don’t care Jace. I sold my virginity to release you from that curse and then I had to bargain with the Seelie Queen because of course she wasn’t happy about it. We’re lucky it benefits Aline and Helen, at least something good will have come out of it!”  
“What do you mean you sold your virginity? To whom?” Jace interrupts, barely registering what Alec said.  
“Who do you think?” 

Alec shoves him but Jace catches up before he manages to get out of the training room. They face each other in the light pouring from the stained glass window, Jace bathing in the white and gold glow of Raziel’s armor. Alec shrinks in the dark hues of the Angel’s wings, chest heaving and a ray of silver light strikes his neck. Realization dawns on Jace’s face and he takes a step forward. 

“Magnus Bane? Shit Alec, I thought you were going out with him or something!”  
“What? You thought I had a boyfriend?” Alec spits. 

Alec hoped he would get a boyfriend out of this, but clearly he was wrong. He squints at the stained glass window, caught between light and dark and Raziel looks back at him, impassive. There is a streak of silver light on Alec’s chest, red blooming all around his aching heart. 

“You’re in love with him.” Jace points out and he says it calmly, like it doesn’t matter.

Maybe it doesn’t. 

Alec doesn’t bother denying it and shrugs, turning to leave. Jace follows him and they walk through the Institute without speaking. Alec doesn’t close the door behind him as he enters his bedroom because the blond is right behind him and Alec falls face first onto his bed. Jace closes the door himself and climbs up next to him, laying half on top of Alec in an attempt to be there with him.

Jace doesn’t say he’s sorry but Alec hears it in the way their parabatai bond warms up. He finds comfort in the presence of his other half as they hide away in his bedroom for as long as he needs. Eventually, Alec tells Jace everything.

Isabelle joins in their human pile in the afternoon but she has more things to say about it than Jace ever will. Alec smiles slightly as she goes on about Magnus and his twisted sense of honor because how is Alec supposed to prove he really wants the warlock? 

He thought he had done so already but it was not enough and Alec doesn’t know what else he can do. He told Magnus he cared about him, made it clear it wasn’t about the deal anymore. Didn’t he? 

“I’ll burn down his entire wardrobe and strangle him with own jewelry.” Isabelle threatens.  
“I don’t think that will help Alec prove his point.” Jace cuts in.  
“What do you suggest?” Isabelle asks him.  
“I’m not sure there is anything he can do, to be honest. I think Magnus is scared.”  
“Why would he be scared? He’s the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Alec huffs. 

They’re piled up on top of each others and his loud exhale shakes Jace and Isabelle, who chuckle and cuddle closer to him. His room is a mess and he hasn’t made his bed this morning but Alec doesn’t have it in him to care. His siblings don’t mind anyway. 

“And you fell in love with him. Nobody falls in love with the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Jace points out. 

Alec frowns because it makes sense but that doesn’t help him. Isabelle sighs and rolls away from them, jumping to her feet. She gathers her whip and takes a few step across the room, not caring what she walks on. 

“I hope he was good in bed, at least.” She says, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

They gasp at her off-handed comment and she shuts the door quietly behind her. Alec contemplates following her to make sure she doesn’t do anything rash but he can’t find it in him to move. Jace seems to agree, as he makes no attempt to get off Alec’s back. 

“I mean, it was pretty obvious you were enjoying yourself that time —“  
“By the Angel!” Alec exclaims and jumps to his feet as well, pushing Jace off the bed.  
  
  
  
It’s snowing when Alec realizes he would wait weeks, months, maybe even years for Magnus but that might amount to nothing in the end, because playing by the rules will only comfort Magnus in his fears. 

So Alec doesn’t. He thinks of what he would have done if it had not been about a deal but rather dating, a real relationship. They walked on eggshells for six months, no matter their easy companionship and Alec regrets not doing it sooner.

> Good morning,  
>  x.

Sending a text first thing in the morning is easy, but Magnus doesn’t reply. Shadowhunters leave crunched snow in their wake as they come back from patrol and the steps in front of the Institute are covered in mud, rather than snow. 

> Have you eaten today? I know you forget when you’re busy. 

Alec sends this next and then every day. Magnus doesn’t reply and Alec forgets to eat too, sometimes. He keeps in touch with Helen and Aline as they organize the wedding. It will take place in spring, when the first flowers bloom.

> I ordered your favorite takeout, it should be here in about five minutes. Enjoy.

He wonders if Magnus opened the door and picked up the delivery. There is enough to have leftover the next day and Alec feels better knowing Magnus has food for lunch too. The front steps of the Institute are immaculate at night, snow left untouched until the first patrol leaves for the night.

> Sleep well,  
>  x.

Alec tells good night to Magnus every time he leaves for patrol. The warlock doesn’t reply and Alec doesn’t dare to wish him sweet dreams but the intent is here. The sky sobs in snowflakes, tears dripping down the faces of skyscrapers at night. Alec is glad for it, because he has no tears to spare and sees Magnus in his dreams instead.

> I miss you.

He’s thankful for having met Magnus, too. Alec doesn’t regret making a deal with the warlock because he never felt surer about himself. He can’t help but imagining a life without the deal and sees his own wedding instead of Aline and Helen’s. Alec would have proposed to Kaelie at the Seelie Queen’s request or to a Clave wannabe to make his parents proud, condemning himself to a life of misery.

> Will you let me take you on a date? Just drinks. You and me. Nothing less, nothing more.

It’s a relief, that he gave his first times to Magnus in exchange for a life worth living. Alec wants to take him on a real date, because the warlock deserves to be treated to a nice restaurant and kissed goodbye at the door. They deserve it, both of them and it took Alec a long time to realize this but now he knows.  
  
  
  
The first flowers bloom, white and pink so Alec gathers a bouquet of dark red roses and knocks on Magnus’ door. He’ll wait for as long as the warlock needs him to, ask as many times as Magnus needs it. 

The warlock opens the door and Alec is left speechless for a moment, stuttering. Magnus doesn’t look any less put together than usual but his maroon striped pants, dark waist coat and shirt lack some of his usual flare. Alec just wants to hold the other man in his arms. 

“I’ll stop if you tell me to.” Alec says instead, because he knows when to back off.  
“Alexander...” Magnus lets out a sigh and even though he must have felt Alec coming through his wards, the warlock looks surprised to see him.  
“I took time for myself. I know what I deserve and I want to give you what you deserve too, if you’ll let me.”

He holds the roses out and Magnus accepts the bouquet, cradling it to his chest. Alec loves the glow of red flowers against the warlock’s golden skin and bites back a smile. The Shadowhunter hurries to say what’s on his mind, while he can. Magnus is listening, it’s all Alec can ask for anyway.

“I never knew… never thought I could have this, before you. Sure, it could have gone differently, better even but I don’t regret anything if it’s what it takes to lead me to you. Maybe that’s what I needed. When I reassess my priorities, I want to be selfish. I want to be with you and give this a try.” Alec gestures helplessly between them.

Magnus’ eyes are burning bright and twin eclipses threaten to spread in his gaze to swallow the sun whole. He holds onto the bouquet tightly and red petals brush his cheek. Alec wishes it was his lips instead and looks away. Maybe that’s his cue to stop. 

“Is this about what the Queen said? That you had to claim me? I don’t know what’s up with her. When I went to the Seelie Realm I told her I couldn’t marry her handmaiden because of our deal and she replied that she wouldn’t interrupt because I’m rightfully yours, whatever that means.” Alec says aloud. 

It strikes Alec like lightning and he takes a step forward. Could it be? The Seelie Queen has been meddling with them since the beginning, is it such a stretch to think she is the reason Magnus doesn’t believe Alec?

“Our deal was about your first times. The Seelie Queen hinted at your feelings,” Magnus finally speaks, gently. “and those I have no right to claim.”  
“Magnus I told you I care about you. I still do, if I didn’t make it clear enough yet. I told you I wanted you and trust me, if it hadn’t been true things would have be really awkward in the bedroom. Sometimes I even forgot about the deal because I just wanted to be with you, close to you.”  
“I thought you were upholding your part of the deal.” Magnus cuts in, not meeting his eyes.  
“I just made sure you didn’t hold back to spare my feelings. Do you think I would have held you in my arms if it was only about the deal? This first time had come and gone already. It was me, only me, not the deal.” 

Magnus doesn’t reply and Alec runs a hand through his hair. He doesn’t like the thought that maybe it’s not meant to be. If Magnus doesn’t want to be with him, Alec can’t force it. 

“Do you care about me?” He asks as a last resort.  
“Too much.” Magnus admits.  
“Then you have every right to be with me. What I feel for you goes beyond caring.” 

And there it is, a night sky taking over the sun in Magnus’ gaze. The warlock banishes the bouquet to bring Alec in his arms instead and the Shadowhunter goes willingly, pressing their foreheads together. He brushes his thumb along Magnus’ cheekbone and cannot hold back a smile at the sight of these blown wide pupils. Magnus said it was because of him, once. 

“Your eyes… they betray your feelings, don’t they?” Alec whispers.

Magnus chuckles, nodding breathlessly and Alec captures the warlock’s lips with his. Magnus hums against the Shadowhunter, wrapping his arms tighter around Alec’s shoulders. 

Alec is free to do as he pleases now and he’ll make sure Magnus believes him when Alec tells the warlock he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > “ _But a mermaid has no tears, and therefore she suffers so much more._ ”  
> ― Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid
> 
> Every one of you is amazing and I cannot stress this enough. We writers would be nothing without readers.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me and this sort of Little Mermaid retelling (poor unfortunate Shadowhunters indeed), sort of self-discovery arc for Alec. It was a lot of fun to write! Come yell at me in the comments, I'll happily share some of my behind the scenes gossip ;)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you can't get enough of my writing (let me live in delusion), here is a quick overview of my other works! These are all completed stories, unless specified otherwise :)
> 
>  **Alternative universes and role reversals**  
>  _fey!Alec_ is not your common faerie in [The Sound of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987990/chapters/49909061), which is basically a species swap between Shadowhunters and faeries and Malec being badass sweetpeas.
> 
>  _demon!Alec_ in [Angels don't fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981712/chapters/52453855) will give you some dark!Magnus and question what angels and demons really are...
> 
>  _shadowhunter!Magnus_ is doing his placement in New York in [Blue for Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277310/chapters/55744987) and pretends everything is fine when really, it's not. 
> 
> _merman!Alec_ in [The Great Bane of the Seven Seas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305224/chapters/58589995) is a Beauty and the Beast retelling and your local pop quiz about mermaids. 
> 
> _not impressed!Alec_ doesn't think much of Magnus Bane's Halloween costume (a lewd imitation of Shadowhunters with cheap, pink wings) in [Wherever the future leads them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424566). 
> 
> _virgin!Alec_ or so Jace thought when he offered Alec's virginity to Magnus in [(Vir)Gin and Tonic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798450/chapters/54482803). One of my best puns so far! 
> 
> _artist!Alec_ and some sexual tension in [Swallow the universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989681/chapters/57706957) but their attraction to each other is not the biggest secret Magnus and Alec are keeping from each other...
> 
>  _mundane!Alec_ and a witch run coffee shop because I couldn't just write your mandatory coffee shop AU now, could I? Put some indie music with [Always tip your witch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148777) to enjoy a meet-cute and some fluff with a cuppa, will you? 
> 
> **(Un)fortunately they're mundanes**  
>  Magnus is a _radio host_ in [The frequency of your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527715) and the Lightwoods find love on his show. All of them. 
> 
> [Wine tasting, a wedding and vouchers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091579) is your mandatory _drunk texting_ but really, the best part is Chairman Meow watching reality TV. 
> 
> Max was abducted in [Darker Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205596/chapters/53017081). Ten years later, Alec has become a _police officer_ and he finally meets someone that renews his hope of finding his lost brother and maybe bringing his family back together.
> 
> [Never wear anything that panics the cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724342/chapters/59764774) is a Devil Wears Prada AU with a twist. 
> 
> Whipped cream and lap dances? The answer to that is _strippers_. [Sorry, we're clothed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049653/chapters/60668920) is a pun I did not come up with (I wish!) and my current WIP. 
> 
> Aline steals Helen's bra in [Shopping for lingerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457177) and you'll have to read to find out why ;)

**Author's Note:**

>  **I take prompts!** Follow me [on tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts) and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥
> 
>  **On feedback:**  
>  “<3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)
> 
>  _Constructive criticism is welcome_. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)
> 
>  _You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to_. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting [on my tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting), I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥


End file.
